Fragments of war
by Elvenpanda
Summary: A story about how history never fades and their ancestors mistakes becomes their descendants burdens to carry. After an accident tore apart the bonds of two elven realms, one well known and one forgotten, can Shayla the princess of the forgotten elven realm of Shyarvan save them from war or will she only aid in starting one? -completed
1. prologue

Fragments of war

A/N

Hey this is my first fanfiction I hope it is not to bad. hope you enjoy :)

disclaimer- I do not own any of the hobbit characters or land, they belong to J.R.R Tolkien

Shyarvan pronounced- shay-ar-van

Shayven- pronounced like its written- shay-vens

**IMPORTANT** FAMILY TREES

Couldn't find orophers fathers name so I made it up

Mirkwood family tree- Gelmir and Arania parents of sethen and Oropher grandparents to Thranduil(King) great grandparents to Norui(Crown prince), Legolas and Kai

Shayarvarn family tree- Turgon and Finduilas parents of Tarlea grandparents to Beren(king) great grandparents to Finwë(Crown prince),Awray, shayla and Linwëlin

**Important-er**

Any words spoken in_ italics_ are the secret language of Shayvens so only they understand what is being said.

I will say if anything else is said in the common elvish as I am not going to use the language developed by J.R.R Tolkien, sorry.

**Prologue - Elven Grief **

Located far east from south Gondor, south of mordor and past the sea of nurnen, away from the closest civilisation of Harad there lies a land. An Elven Realm. Forgotten.

I want to tell you a story. There are many variations of this story, it is not the one I grew up with, but the one I believe to be the truth. A story that takes place before the ring was destroyed but after it was created, however this story is not about the ring. Its about Elves, there was a darkness that encased them long ago but they forced themselves to forget by the 3rd age. Much like today all elves lived in peace, in harmony. But there was another Realm, much like the others a realm called Shyarvarn, the elves that inhabit it known as Shayvens.

After the banishment of Morgoth into the Void by the Lords of the West , and the beginning of the second age, all the elven Realms where closer in friendship, but none closer then Mirkwood (led by king Gelmir) and Shyarvarn (led by King Turgon.) They would travel to each other's realms and when their children, Oropher, Tarlea of Mirkwood and Tarlea of Shyarvarn would play with the watchful eyes of the queens, Arania and Finduilas. The kings, Gelmir and Turgon, would discuss the business and matters of the realms and what the other had been doing and how they were faring, and for a long time they were happy.

In the year 3435 the second age, Before the downfall of Sauron, when he was defeated by the Last Alliance of Elves and Men. The royal family of Shyarvarn visited Mirkwood to catch up with their friends. During their stay the queens went ridding with their children, Sethen, Oropher and Tarlea, throughout the forests of Mirkwood. I suppose you could say that's how I started.

While on what was supposed to be a peaceful ride they ran into a group of twenty orcs. Oropher and Tarlea being under the age of 5 had no weapon to fight with. The queens both had daggers to brandish and Sethen at the tender age of 9 had a bow that had been gifted to him at the age of 7 to train with. As the Orcs spotted them, the elven familys turned to flee. The Queens knowing their horses had grown wary from a long days ride could see that they would not make it back to Mirkwood's Palace's borders in time. Realising this first Arania, queen of Mirkwood drew her dagger and turned to fight the orcs telling Finduilas to lead the children home.

Finduilas realising the fate that the queen of Mirkwood and her dear friend had set before her, hesitated only briefly before thinking of the children. She turned and rode hard towards the castle, urgently she commanded Sethens and Orophers horses to follow and leave their mother behind, hearing the screams of protest, that she ignored as tears brimmed in her eyes.

However only halfway back to the palace the yells of orcs were heard close behind them. Urging the horse to go faster as arrows flew past them, Finduilas could see no clear path. Dismounting her horse The Frightened Queen of Shyarvarn brandished her dagger, keeping a calm face for the children, she told them to ride hard towards the palace. The two young princes turned to leave but Finduilas' daughter would not leave her mother. The queen begged her to go but to no avail, Sethen understanding this knew what he had to do, going over to the young princess he huged her. Sensing the princes comfort Tarlea relax, sethen quickly hosted her onto the saddle of his brothers horse, telling him to ride to the palace and not look back.

The queen did not say anything but her gratitude shone in her eyes as she looked down at the poor young elfling. Sethen drew back his bow, standing next to the queen of Shyarvarn, He knew his fate would not end well, He let the arrow fly as the queen fought bravely alongside him.

Five Elves had left that day but only two had returned. After months of searching only Queen Findulias of Shyarvarn body was found, but it was clear the others were dead.

King Gelmir was enraged that he had lost both his oldest son and wife, and didn't even get the closure of burring the body's like Turgon had. Jealousy consumed him and he became distant and cut all ties and trade with Shyarvarn. King Turgon too was overcome by anger that his wife had been killed in the Mirkwood lands, he blamed Gelmir for his lack of patrols on duty and the way he ran his kingdom.

It was not long before small fudes broke out between the two elven Realms and a war was threatening to arise. The larger elven Realms of Rivendell and lorien refused to ally themselves with either side, Thinking in a few weeks this whole thing would just blow over. However as weeks became months and months became years, they were not so sure, but the stuck to their word, staying a neutral party. Mirkwood found allies from the smaller elven settlements surrounding Mirkwood. They grew strong in numbers as they were already the largest of the elven Realms. Shyarvarn had no allies and it became clear that they would lose the coming war.

Five years later in the year 3440 second age, a year before Sauron's defeat by the last Alliance, A war finally broke out between the two Greif stricken Realms. The war took place in what is now known as the Brown lands. But back then it floured in colours, a dessert of flowers. As was expected Shyarvarn was losing the war, their numbers had quartered and falling fast whereas Mirkwood's numbers were still well over half. Even when Gelmir struck down Turgon, Mirkwood fought on.

The creator, Eru, was enraged as he watch as Mirkwood continued fighting, planning to wipe out the entire Shyarvarn race. Angered that his first and oldest children were being so unmerciful he put a stop to the war.

As punishment Eru cursed the trees of Mirkwood deathly, and placed dark creature such as spiders in their woods. The Shayvens were sent into isolation away from the other Elven Realms. Even the ground where the war was fought turned brown and scared from the blood of elves. It became a land as deadly as Mordor itself. Not wanting to see another war so great Eru made it so that if ever there was a Greif so powerful elves would start to fade until they leave middle-earth entirely.

Saurons defeat a year later brought light back to the elves. The war between Mirkwood and Shyarvarn was forgotten, becoming nothing more than folk law. Throughout the third age Mirkwood battled to clean their forest but became accustom to their new way of life. Their realm grew and they became peaceful once more, but never forgetting the stories of war.

Shyarvarn However did not fare so well. They decided to remain isolated, In their isolation they created a new language, the Shayven language, Known only to the Shayvens . Their queen Tarlea trained her people to fight stronger and harder, learning new ways to attack. They did not take orders from anyone, traditions had been broken. But in breaking these traditions new ones were made. Finduilas was always remembered as a queen of truth, honesty and trust. In memory of her a new rule was made, one that did not allow for lies. But nothing was stronger for the Shayvens then the promise of Dept. No matter who it was owed to, A Dept. must be kept even if that means dying to fulfil it.

When the Queen died her son Beren became king, and he kept up the traditions. Shyarvarn became a Realm of skilled Warriors matching that of Mirkwood. But the King Beren wanted Warriors more skilled then that of Mirkwood. During the middle of the third age, Beren set out to hire an Assassin to train a select few. He wanted a Monk as he knew there were only 35 in middle-earth they were skilled, fast and deadly, they could kill 20 orcs alone. He found a Half-Elf Monk who had lost his family to Mirkwood. Beren hired him immediately. The Monk, Creania, agreed to train 10 warriors, these select few were chosen from elflings by the king. 3 girls and 7 boys were chosen. If Shyarvarn went to war again, they would be ready.

She was one of those select few. Her name is Shayla, princess to Shyarvarn and daughter of King Beren. This is her story.

A/N

Like I said this is my first fanfiction, hope it not terrible, but I guess the more you write the more you improve (well that my theory) Please review and thanks for reading :)


	2. a message

chapter 1- A Message

The once thriving trees of Mirkwood where indeed dark and murky. The bark was cold and rough to the touch, almost lifeless. The edges of the forests were encased in a layer of darkness. Noises of creatures that inhabited these woods were heard, but they were never seen. But Shayla Princess to shyarvans realm and daughter to king Beren didn't mind. In an odd way the forest was almost…calm. It was indeed the first time she had travelled inside the woods of Mirkwood. Instead of being scared of the woods she found herself fascinated in it, wondering how it may have look way back when they were full of light, with leaves of green and gold.

"He said they would be on the path." Shayla's companion said next her as they continued to swing through the never-ending expanse of trees. "They have strayed much." She added as an afterthought her voice emotionless, like Shayla she too was trained to be more deadly than an assassin by the monk Creania, and thus they had to do away with emotions, hide them from the outside world as it can be used as a weakness.

The two dropped down from the trees to examine the trail of 14 pairs of feet's that had scared the land and would soon wash away with the soon to come rain. It was true the dwarf company and hobbit where nowhere near the path that was set for them. They had been warned that the forest messes with you, and not for the first time Shayla found herself wondering whether it was indeed the tracts of the dwarfs. But so far the forest had done nothing to the two elven companions so they climbed back up the trees and quickly continued following the tracks.

"Since when do we deliver messages for Gandalf the grey anyway?" Shayla heard her companion ask from her left. This made her smile for the reason that the only emotion Her companion let show was either anger or irritation, usually a mix of both.

"Because dear Fraya" Shayla replied as she jumped a rather large gap and landed nimbly on a branch. "It's not like we were doing anything in the first place." She looked back down to see were the trail turned off as they continued to follow it. "Secondly, he is an old friend. And thirdly," she paused for a moment thinking of what to say, "Thirdly it is never bad to have a Wizard whom is in your dept." She finished allowing a proud tone to enter her voice as she had come up with three valid reasons.

Fraya looked at Shayla in annoyance she opened her mouth as if ready to come out with a snarky reply but the sound of voices shut her up. Instead Fraya looked at Shayla seriously and nodded once before they went towards the spoken voices.

They jumped down from the trees when they saw the owners of the voices. The Gruff voices, as Shayla found out, were not actually talking but they were arguing. They were in fact said dwarfs they had been searching for, as they got closer Shayla noticed they were covered in spider webs and were standing in a tight circle ready for battle.

Even though being elves the two had strong senses the Woods seemed to be numbing that ability to the point where their senses were as bad as that of humans. Analysing the situation and sensing no immediate danger, the two elves made sure their bows and other weaponry were secured as not to seem threatening they then emerged from the forest.

The two elves stopped a far distance away from the dwarf. A round Dwarf with a red beard platted around his chin saw the two new comers first .He raised his axe ready for a fight and the others around him noticed this and did the same thing. A stout dwarf came to the middle of the group, he had dark hair and a rough beard, He had an aura about him that said dangerous and leader, He was a born King. He was the king under the mountain.

"Greetings Thorin Oakenshield son of Thrain, We bring word from Gandalf." Shayla said before Thorin could ask any questions.

Some of the dwarfs lowered their weapons and let out a sigh of relief but others like Thorin kept their guard up. It was impossible to tell that Shayla and Fraya were elves as they had their hoods up, had they known about the purple robes they may have guessed, but to the dwarfs the two could be anything from mere travellers to rangers or elves. Shayla noticed that the Hobbit was not with the group of Dwarfs, but this time before she could mention it the Dwarf Thorin spoke.

"And who may yo-" But before Thorin could finish his sentence an ear-piercing screech filled the air. Shayla and Fraya both pulled out their bows and aimed them towards the trees. The woods had gone quiet and only the rustle of leaves could be seen. Blindly taking an educated guess Shayla let her arrow fly. Moments later a spider fell from the trees, dead and unmoving, that when it began. Hundreds of spiders appeared from the woods and screaking and beginning to attack the group. The Dwarfs let out battle cries and ran towards the group of spiders axes swinging wildly.

Shayla turned to Fraya who was shooting the Spiders In the trees. _"Stay with the group, I will find the Hobbit and bring him back."_ She said to Fraya in Shayven. Fraya just nodded without turning from the spiders as Shayla disappeared into the woods.

Shayla crouched in a tree about 30 feet from where the battle was taking place below, she had managed to get into the tree without being spotted by any of the spiders, agility and quietness were a strong point for her. She sat there and concentrated intently. She could hear the sounds of metal from below and shouts and cries. Nothing that told her of the location of the hobbit. She was about to choose a different spot to perch from when she heard the cry of a younger spider. Intrigued she went to where the sound had come from only to see a small figured standing over a dead spider, small as the spider was it was impressive that a hobbit had killed it.

"Master Hobbit." Shayla greeted from behind the hobbit. Startled the hobbit whirled around pointing his sword at the young elf, unfazed by this Shayla then said. "I am a friend of Gandalf, I mean you no harm." To reassure the small being.

Unlike the Dwarf the young hobbit visible relaxed letting out a great sigh of relief and panting from the work of killing the spider, Shayla noticed that the Hobbit had put something into his pocket but said nothing of it, now was not the time.

"You must stay here while the dwarfs fight of the spiders." Shayla said as she knew the peacefulness of the race of hobbits.

"No, I should fight." The hobbit said half as a question but Shayla guessed it was meant as more of a statement. Although the younger being was small and a hobbit he had shown he could fight from killing the sider, besides it was not her place to decide if someone should fight, she thought even if she wanted to stop him the argument would be better spent killing spiders.

"Very well." Was all the elf said as she turned back to the direction of the small battle. Shayla ran fast across the ground and quickly drew near to the battle, the hobbit was trying hard to keep up, tripping over roots and branches.

As she reached the small clearing Shayla took in her surroundings. Fraya had resorted to using her sword as she was now in close combat, sometimes punching pressure points that they were both taught to know of all our enemies. The group of dwarfs had spread but still close together, three of which were fighting back to back. She started firing arrows at the spiders all true to their mark and killing the creatures fast and instantly. The hobbit had finally reached the scene and was bending over his knees catching his breath.

A spider was rearing up about to attack a dwarf, insensitivity Shayla aimed and an arrow hit the spider dead in the chest. But it was not her arrow nor was it that of a Dwarfs, the brown fletching's gave away the owner. It was a Mirkwood arrow.

"Into the trees." Shayla whispered urgently, But Fraya heard as her ears caught the Shayven language, although confused Fraya did as requested and soon both elves perched side by side in a tree above the battle.

"What-" began Fraya but Shayla clamped a hand against her mouth eyes never leaving the scene below. She turned to face Fraya and put a finger to her own lips, as a sign to tell the other elf to be quite, she then pointed down to the arrow. Shayla watched as Fraya's eyes turned from confusion to an unidentifiable look. Fraya turned to Shayla and nodded.

A Mirkwood elf then slid skilfully down a tree and under a spider landing in front of Thorin pointing his bow at the Dwarf as other Mirkwood Elves surrounded the Group. "Do not think I won't kill you Dwarf" The elf said threating "It would be my pleasure."

"The message was not even of great importance." Said Fraya beside Shayla, as the Mirkwood elves were distracted with the scene occurring below. "Let us leave before _You_ do something foolish." She added.

"I gave Gandalf my word that the Dwarfs shall receive his message." It was true that the message was not important and it would most likely cause no harm if the Dwarfs do not receive it but true as that was, Shayla had given her word and that is not taken lightly.

Knowing that she could not sway her friend away from this, Fraya turned to look back down at the Mirkwood elves that had almost finished searching the Dwarfs for hidden weapons. "Just don't get us killed." Was all that Fraya said.

"It would take more than Mirkwood elves to kill you." Replied Shayla, smiling she added, "If that was the case we would have travelled to Mirkwood years ago." Fraya simply rolled her eyes. But their attention was grabbed when a young Mirkwood warrior approached the elf that had spoken first.

"We found these in many of the dead spiders, my lord." The young elf said in elvish, handing arrows with purple fleches to the elf Shayla still could not recognise. She had seen him before but could not place a name to the elf.

Next to her, Shayla felt Fraya tense ever so slightly. Showing no emotion, but that of questioning in her eyes, Shayla looked at her friend.

"The young lord, He is Legolas son of Thranduil, Prince of the woodland realm." Fraya said without looking towards her friend. Looking back Shayla realised it was true the prince's silver-blond hair was tied back in warrior braids, and he was wearing the silver royal amour of Mirkwood.

"Shayvens" the prince whispered. The elves around him that had heard looked at each other warily. "Where did you find these?" The prince asked Thorin, a hint of anger tinted his voice.

Thorin thought about this for a moment, having seemingly only noticed the absence of the two who had fought beside them only now.

"We found them on our Journey, we were low on arrows." Thorin replied coolly. It was a poor lie as Shayla noticed That the Dwarf archers quiver was not let empty, it seemed she was not the only one that had noticed this.

"Do not lie to me Dwarf." Prince Legolas said calmly bringing a dagger to rest against the Dwarfs neck.

'This must be my cue' Shayla thought to herself. She started moving when Fraya's arm caught her by the shoulder. Shayla knew her friend did not want her to do this; it was risky, deadly In Fraya's eyes Shayla could see that she thought this was a bad Idea and part of her knew this too, But she would not let some die unnessasarly for her.

"Do not do that of what I wouldn't." Fraya warned. Shayla gripped Frayas shoulder in return offering a smile before moving down the branch. As she neared the edge of the branch Shayla thought of something.

"Should the need arise, do not shoot to kill." She said as she dropped from the Tree.


	3. fact and fiction

Chapter 2-Fact and Fiction

Shayla did not know what to expect as she jumped down from the trees, perhaps weapons to be pointed at her or even gasps of surprise. However not only both things happen but also something unexpected. The prince of Mirkwood turned away from The Dwarf King to face the young Shayven elf. First there was confusion in his face then suddenly that turned to anger. Gripping the dagger he had earlier threatened Thorin with, he threw it swiftly to Shayla's head, still covered with the hood of her purple cloak. Leaning her head to the right she expeditiously grabbed the airborne dagger from the air by its hilt. This was really nothing spectacular to her but she earned the stunned faces of those around her.

This filled her with sadness, long had Shayla wished for the peace between Mirkwood and Shyarvan, she had been searching for something to link the two realms together once more for as long as she could remember.

But know was not the time for such thoughts 'Better get straight to the point I guess.' Shayla thought to herself. Standing in the same place that she had landed she began tossing the knife up and down in the air.

"The dwarfs, we found them first, we have business with them and ask that you hand them over." Shayla stated emotionlessly.

Coming out of his stupor the Prince asked "Who are you and what business do you have with the dwarfs?''

"Neither is of concern to Mirkwood." Shayla replied.

"How dare you come to our lands and make such demands!" a Mirkwood warrior shouted from the circle of warriors. Her eyes turned to the right and she spotted the one who had spoken. Although elves do not show age, Shayla could tell he was an older elf and she could hear every ounce of hatred in his voice. But the warrior had not finished yet. "You filth! What makes you think that you have the right to set foot on Mirkwood!" he spat.

"Enough Calelon" Price Legolas yelled silencing the Warrior.

The words really did hit hard but Shayla ignored this feeling. "I did not say I have any right and do not believe so." Turning back to Prince Legolas she continued "Lest let us take the Hobbit he is no threat to you."

The prince seemed to think about this before saying "We?''

He had got her there, shrugging her shoulders she said "Who's to say it's just me, who's to say that you are surrounded."

"You would have taken the Dwarfs by force, had we been surrounded." Legolas countered.

"Maybe so" was all Shayla said, knowing not to stretch the lie to far.

The Prince then went into a quite conversation with a female elf to his left, most likely a captain. Shayla took this chance, subtlety she chanced a look at Thorin who was watching her curiously, next to him an elven warrior held him roughly by the shoulder. Shayla looked down at the warrior's boot where a dagger was hidden, then looked back at Thorin who nodded a barely noticeable nod.

However as the prince continued his quite conversation, It seemed that Calelon still had not finished his outburst. "Perhaps we should give her the Hobbit out of good faith, my prince." He spat sarcastically, "Or even better we kill him in front of her like how they killed our ancestor's years ago. They killed our Queen, Our Kin, they are no better than orcs!"

"Calelon!" Legolas shouted warningly with anger that laced his voice. Shayla stiffened But she it was too late and that Fraya would not take this lightly. Sure enough not a moment latter an arrow came flying through the air embedding itself in Calelons leg, she did not aim to kill, she would not disobey that order.

Before Calelon could even yell out in pain Shayla dropped to her knee taking an arrow out and aiming towards the Mirkwood Warrior that held Thorin, hitting him in the arm. Thorin did not hesitate as he took the dagger from the warrior's boot. A battle broke out then, Mirkwood elves shooting blindly at the trees in the hopes of hitting a Shayven elf, the Dwarfs where free and fighting madly, thrashing out, punching and kicking as they had no weapons. This all happened in the matter of 2 seconds.

Spying the Hobbit at the back of the group and the only one that was not engaging the small war, Shayla ran towards him Diving as to dodge an arrow and almost lading on the small being. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the back of a tree. Shayla knew that Fraya would be coving her, and put her knee against the tree cupping her hands above her knee.

"Climb." She said urgently to the Hobbit. Seeing the determination of fire in the elf's eyes he hesitated for only a moment before he began to climb the tree getting a boost from Shayla. He stopped halfway to the top unsure of what to do next, "Climb, to the top." Shayla yelled up. She then looked around the tree to see if anyone had seen her, it appeared no one had. She climbed fast up the tree meeting the Hobbit there.

"What now?" he asked fearfully.

"Across the trees, travel fast master Hobbit." Shayla replied.

"What?" the hobbit asked in disbelief, "I can't do that I'm only a hobbit."

"I will make sure you do not fall" She assured him

"We can't just leave them." he exclaimed.

"We can do nothing now. We will be of no use, it is not the time" Shayla countered.

The Hobbit looked at her briefly before looking across at the narrow branch. Gulping, he slowly made his way across to the end of the branch were he stood as he was readying to jump. Shayla was right behind him, sticking close encase the hobbit slipped. Taking every ounce of courage he could find, the Hobbit Jumped. He landed about 5 feet down the tree he had jumped to and Shayla quickly followed landing behind the Small being. The hobbit jumped to the next branch faster this time and landed better he did this again however when he landed on the third tree he went close to the trunk and stood in a defiant stance.

"Nope, No I will not jump again, that is quite enough tree bounding for one day Thank you." The Hobbit exclaimed. His eyes were hard and confident and his arms were crossed over his chest Shayla could tell the hobbits mind was set.

Seeing that she would not be able to sway the hobbits mind, Shayla simply replied a whisper of, "Very well stay quiet and close to the trunk." The Hobbit nodded in response. Shayla then looked through the dead leaves of the trees, they were about 30 feet from the battle, and she saw the scene set for her in front of her eyes.

+++ Meanwhile

Fraya watched as Shayla and The Hobbit climbed up the tree to the safety of the cover of trees. Probably not the smartest idea she thought to herself as these were wood elves, but never less she continued to shoot those around the tree. Two elves had seen the two escape but Fraya promptly put an arrow to the first's leg, and the seconds bow arm. She did not disobey her princess and closest friend, sticking to the word of no kill shoots, oh how she had wanted to kill that Calelon character, but she held back, for Shayla's sake.

Fraya had a deep respect towards Shayla not the respect that one would show their princess or offer to a friend, but the respect she had developed after years of fighting by her side. Fraya found herself thinking about their unlikely friendship. Fraya she was winter and stone. She saw things like they were making quick judgements on first impressions, she choose to see things as how they appeared, unwilling to see the deeper meaning behind someone. Trust was not something that she just handed out easily, but she was also loyal and caring to those she did trust. Shayla on the other hand was summer and hope. She saw the good in people, in everyone. Even when no one else could see it she gave everyone a chance and if they blew it, she would give them another chance. The thought brought a rare smile to her face, concealed by her hood.

But Fraya's true respect for Shayla's came from her longing to reunite Mirkwood and Shyarvan. As long as she could remember Shayla was always searching for something to unify the two realms once more. As Fraya continued to shoot at the elves below, moving across the tree as to seem like there were multiply archers, her thoughts wondered back to the first time Shayla told her about wanting to reunite the two realms, they had been no more than the equivalent of a 12 year old human…

_Flash back—_

_"Was Queen Finduilas really murdered by Mirkwood?" Shayla asked speaking over the book she was reading. Fraya and Shayla sat across from each other in the small library of Shyarvan. Creania had said that it was important to know of the history of all middle-earth and had sent them away to learn about the Hobbits of the shire. But it seemed that the young princess had plans of her own and this was the third time in the two hours they had been there that she had read through the history of Mirkwood and Shyarvan._

_"That is what is written." Fraya stated her eyes never leaving her own book that was infact about Hobbits._

_Shayla started tapping lightly on the desk. Fraya looked up and saw her friend leaning so far over a book her nose almost touched the pages. She was studying it furiously, her eyes darting back and forth across the words encase she had missed something._

_"What is it." Fraya asked in annoyance sitting her book down with a slap on the table._

_Shayla stopped tapping, blinked a couple of times and looked up from her own book. "What?" she asked._

_"You always tap when something is bothering you." Fraya said confidently with a small smirk, playing on the corners of her lips, proud that she knew her friends secret._

_"Do not." Shayla replied, slightly taken aback._

_"Do to. Now what is it, I do not wish to face the wrath of Creania because you didn't learn about Hobbits."_

_Shayla eyed her friend suspiciously for a moment before deciding she may as well tell her._

_"I do not think there is whole truth to what is written in this book or any of them. They are all slightly different meaning none could taken to be true fact." Seeing her friend was not following she continued. "I mean in this book it said 'upon horses they rode' and in another book it stated 'walking across the flats'. And what of Mirkwood, they too would be told different story's so really there are none we can believe as truth."_

_Thinking about this for a moment Fraya then asked "what difference should it make if they walked or rode it is but small details?"_

_''But it makes all the difference." Shayla said leaning forward towards her friend, a crazy spark in her eyes. "In the stories of the forging of the rings it says 'seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone', not rocks nor brick but stone. It was but a small fact but a fact known to all."_

_"What point are you getting to." Asked Fraya Suspiciously, getting annoyed with her friend's stubbornness._

_"My Point." Shayla sighed, "Is that these are the mistakes made by our ancestors. They were never meant to be our burdens to carry, we were never meant to hold them so closely. What if it really was just an accident, like the old forgotten stories spoke of. Eru punished both Mirkwood and Shyarvan long ago. What if-what if it was time to move on?" Shayla ended in an urgent whisper._

_"You believe an alliance can once again be formed between Mirkwood and Shyarvan?" Fraya whispered back in surprise, finally understanding the main point to her friends riddles._

_"I believe there is still hope." Shayla replied with a huge grin across her face, leaning back in her chair._

_Fraya looked back at her friend with a mixture of sadness and a spark of hope, this idea could end the threats of war or form new ones she thought._

End flashback-

Fraya was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not even notice when an arrow went flying through the air and imbedded itself in her right shoulder. The momentum of the arrow made her stumble back a step but she did not fall. She moved back against the tree trunk as her vision spotted. She fought against the darkness that clouded her vision and bit back a scream of pain that threatened to take hold of her, she leaned against the trees trunk for support, cursing herself for being so foolish and wondering what to do next.

A/N

Hey so I hope its not to bad, sorry if its to Slow moving?, To fast Moving? idk if you don't tell me so please review. Thanks for reading, will update within the week :)


	4. Blood of a Broken Elf

Blood of a broken Elf

Shayla saw the whole thing play out from where she sat in the tree by the Hobbit. She saw the arrow flying through the air and watched as it hit Fraya. First Shayla was surprised; it was the last thing she had expected to happen, she wondered what had distracted her friend that she could not dodge the arrow. But that surprise soon turned to worry as she saw that her friend could no longer shoot arrows and her sword was useless in the tree tops.

Shayla moved across the branch she was on, intending to go to her friend's aid. However when Fraya saw her companion start to move towards her she held up a hand, which stopped Shayla in her tracks. Shayla watched Fraya curiously as she turned her head to the side looking down at the Mirkwood warriors below. By now all the Dwarfs had been captured again and injured elves were getting to their feet. Those that weren't injured however pointed their arrows up at the tree where the arrows had stopped firing from; these were pointed directly at Fraya.

"Come down from the tree and you will not be killed." Shayla heard Prince Legolas shout up to Fraya from the ground.

Shayla saw Fraya look over to her. It was Shayla's call on what to do; this was her mission after all. As time was not on her side she contemplated this for only a moment before she nodded at Fraya. Fraya knew exactly want Shayla was applying and tensed. Fraya however stood where she was staring back at Shayla. Shayla knew that Fraya would not be happy with this plan in the least, and most likely tell Shayla that later but with a mix of colourful words in there as well.

"3 seconds." The prince yelled up getting impatient.

Shayla observed Fraya as she just stood there. But after Shayla received a half-hearted glare and eye roll from Fraya, she watched as her friend began to climb carefully down the tree.

Maybe this isn't the best idea, Shayla thought as an afterthought.

Shayla watched from the trees as her friend, Despite her injuries, landed gracefully next to the tree she previously occupied, Naturally bows and swords pointed towards her, but she did not raise her weapons, knowing that it would not help whatever plan was going through her friends head. Her knuckles turned white around her bow at her side, and she clenched her jaw. Only Shayla seemed to notice this.

'Shayla had made some bad decisions in her life but this; this was a new level of bad decision', Fraya quietly fumed to herself in her thoughts.

Calelon was bright red in the face.

"You Little…" He started as he pushed away a guard that had helped him up. He then began limping as fast as he could towards where Fraya stood emotionless and still.

"Calelon!" suddenly Legolas was in front of Calelon, Shayla watched in absolute amazement as the prince drew his sword and held it against Calelon throat. This stopped Calelon dead in his tracks. Despite the situation this scene tugged on Shayla's heart, perhaps it is not too late for peace.

She was drawn back from her thoughts as Calelon surprised face turned to one of anger

"My prince" He seethed through his teeth, "Should we at least go after the hobbit and other Shayven elf."

"No." the prince replied coolly but the anger evident in his face. "You have caused enough trouble as it is.''

"But my prince-" Calelon however was cut short by Legolas.

"Look around you!" Legolas yelled at him, "Have you not caused enough injures for one day!?" The fire raging in the princes eyes had Calelon struck speechless.

Before waiting for a response from his guard the prince continued calmer, addressing all around him.

"We travel back to the palace." He stated, before seething his sword and beginning to walk back to the castle. Calelon just stood there dumbstruck; A shallow line of crimson on his neck no bigger than a blade of grass now dripped a tear of blood, adding to the small pool of blood from his leg on the forest floor. After a moment he started to limp back with his patrol.

"What do we do now?" asked a voice beside Shayla. She had momentarily Forgotten the Hobbit beside her. Turing back to the hobbit.

"I don't know master Hobbit." Shayla replied.

"Please call me Bilbo." He said offering a hand "Bilbo Baggins, of bag ends."

Taking the Bilbo's hand she shook it before replying "Shayla of Shyarvan." The hobbit look confused never hearing a realm of Shyarvan but didn't push the question, knowing it could wait. "Please call me Shayla none of that my lady business." She felt it was unnecessary to tell the hobbit of her being a princess it was not important at this moment anyway.

"Well lad- ahh… Shayla you have my thanks for saving me but I must get my friends." Bilbo said.

"Impossible, the boarders are guarded heavily" Shayla stated.

"I cannot do nothing, I will go with or without your help."

Shayla had to admit Bilbo had great courage for that of a Hobbit, and Fraya was in there as well. Though she was sure Fraya could escape, she was not confident that she would take the Dwarfs with her, Shayla had given Gandalf her word to deliver that pointless message.

"Do You have a plan?" is all she asked.

The two unlikely duo fell into silence each thinking of a plan that would insure the rescue there friends. Shayla noticed Bilbo put his hand in his pocket feeling for something, but she did not question it, there were more important things to think about.

Bilbo thoughts however had wondered back to earlier events of the day,

"That elf, the things that he said…"Bilbo stated his thought aloud, he then trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"They are merely stories, told so many times it is hard to pixelate the fact for fiction. It is the burdens that we carry, Master Baggins." Shayla replied stiffly.

Bilbo understood that Shayla did not want to push the issue and they returned to a rather uncomfortable silence.

"I think I may have a plan." Bilbo suddenly stated.

Before long the elf and hobbit stood just behind the treeline leading to the palace. They were situated slightly to the east of the gates to Mirkwood. Shayla was happy that it was Bilbo that had come up with a plan, as she was never the best at making wise decisions and she knew this, and was often reminded by Fraya or her mentors.

"There." Bilbo pointed over to a rather large tree, "We can climb across the branch, above the cliff and land safely on the other side." He said but even as he said it Shayla could hear the doubt in his voice.

"We will get caught, guards will see us." Shayla stated

"Not if we go high up in the tree the leaves will cover us." He countered.

The plan was actually pretty brilliant now that Shayla thought of it. The large trees branches reached across the small Cliff and there were plenty of leaves to hide amongst. The only guards were by the door but would be unable to see them from their viewpoint.

"Brilliant! Bilbo." Shayla smiled at the small hobbit as he blushed, "And you are ok with climbing the trees?"

"Ahh um yea sure why not, it'll be an adventure." Bilbo half smiled at her.

"Indeed it will Bilbo." Shayla replied as she looked for the best route to get to the tree, seeing it she ran across and hid behind the trunk she then signalled Bilbo to come.

Shayla then climbed up the tree and stopped near the top at the base of the branch that stretched over the water far below. She waited patiently as Bilbo slowly climbed up. When he reached her he held tightly to the tree and was shaking furiously.

Concerned Shayla asked, "You okay? You can just wait here if you want."

"No. No I'm fine." He said looking down at the valley, "Perfectly fine." He said wearily.

"I will cross first then you follow." Shayla whisper even though she was sure the guards were too far away to hear her.

Without waiting for an answer Shayla moved skilfully across the branch to the end of it. There was a 4 foot gap between the edge and the cliff face. Though she knew it would be no trouble for her she worried for the small hobbit. However she Jumped across and latched herself to the rocks, making sure she would not fall she then turned and beckoned Bilbo to come.

Shayla watched as Bilbo slowly moved across the branches, still shaking. When he reached the edge his face paled as he realised he had to jump.

"Jump, I will catch you." The she-elf said, reaching her arm out as far as she could as if proving this point.

Bilbo Turned around as if to leave then stopped shook his head and turned back to the cliff face and looked down, Having a silent argument with himself.

Knowing that if they stayed to long they would get caught especially now that Shayla was exposed in the open, She spoke up.

"You cannot stay there and I cannot reach you, you must jump master Baggins, I will not let you fall. I promise." She whispered urgently.

Taking a deep breath Bilbo jumped.

Tbc

A/N-Hoped you enjoyed it, pretty please review. more action soon to come- drunk elves, stealthy Hobbits, Barrel racing and more all in Chapter 4 Raging Torrents. Bye :)


	5. Raging Torrents

A/N  
hey another chapter hope its good, enjoy.

IMPORTANT FAMILY TREES

Couldn't find orophers fathers name so I made it up  
Mirkwood family tree- Gelmir and Arania parents of _sethen and Oropher_ grandparents to **Thranduil**(King) great grandparents to **Norui(Crown prince), Legolas and Kai**  
Shayarvarn family tree- Turgon and Finduilas parents of _Tarlea_ grandparents to **Beren**(king) great grandparents to **Finwë(Crown prince),Awray, shayla and Linwëlin**

**Raging Torrents **

Bilbo jumped and landed next to Shayla, who put an arm on the hobbit to steady him. Bilbo let out a laugh that Shayla couldn't help but smile at. Shayla then began climbing up the rock face with Bilbo close behind, as they reached the top they peered over the top.

The kingdom was indeed beautiful. Despite the woods that surrounded Mirkwood, the kingdom itself was glowing with life. Gold's, greens and drowns flourished to make up walls. Elves milled around, servants washed cloths in the streams and guard's cladded in gold and green armour patrolled the area. It was…

"Amazing" Bilbo breathed, finishing Shayla's thoughts.

Shayla started looking for were her companion and the Dwarfs may be, knowing she could not marvel at the kingdom forever. She saw part of the kingdom in the centre was more guarded then other areas. 'The throne room' Shayla thought to herself.

"But where are the Dungeons?" Shayla whispered her thoughts aloud.

Bilbo opened his mouth but Shayla heard approaching foot steeps and clamped her hand over the hobbits mouth before he could speak, pulling him down slightly so they would not be seen.

"….so he just threw him into the cell?" The younger of the two Guards asked.

"Imagine if you spoke to the king like that, he was showing mercy for that Dwarf if you ask me." The other replied.

"Was there really a Shyarvan elf with them?" The first Whispered.

Shayla had to strain to hear even with her elven ears. And tensed when she heard what was asked. Bilbo looked at her questionably, silently asking through his eyes what they were saying. Shayla however ignored him focusing on the conversation.

"Why do you think they need extra guards down there?" the older asked coolly.

Focusing away from the Elves Shayla whispered "They are going to the dungeons, we should follow them. Stay quiet, do not talk unless absolutely necessary they'll pick up anything with their elven hearing." to Bilbo, who nodded in response. They then quickly slid over the side and followed a distance away from the two guards in the shadows. They continued to follow until they reached a large room with bottle of wine on shelves and stacked in the corner. A group of elves sat around a table talking and laughing. ' Are they…. Drunk?' Shayla thought to herself and resisted the urge to laugh out loud.

"Lieutenant!" One elf greeted happily from the table. "Join us!"

"No, I must guard the Dwarfs." The older of the two they had been following replied

"Just one drink." Another said taking the keys from the guard, placing them on a table, and replacing it with a glass of elven wine.

"Just one." He replied.

Shayla turned to where the Lieutenant had placed the keys only to find Bilbo halfway to them. Resisting the urge to call out his name she watched in astonishment as the Hobbit grabbed the keys and returned to her. Shayla was never easy to amaze but that seemed to be all that the hobbit would do.

Shayla shook her head and smiled down at the Hobbit, who just blushed and shrugged his shoulders as though it was nothing.

"let's free our friends." Bilbo said as he led the way down the corridor to the dungeons.

When they reached the Dungeons, they hid in the shadows between the rocks.

"Where could they be?" Bilbo whispered.

The place was massive with a gorge in the middle of the dungeons that was impossible to see how far it went down.

Shayla let out a short but high pitched whistle; a couple of guards stopped on the opposing ledge quite far away and looked their way, but the two were well hidden in the shadows and the guards continued their patrol. If Fraya was here Shayla would soon know.

It was not long before whistle almost exactly the same to the Shayla made was heard to their east.

"Was that-" Bilbo started but was cut off by Shayla.

"Yes" she murmured before they then moved from the shadows walking fast along the narrow path, they had almost reached where the Elf and Dwarfs were being held, when Shayla came face to face with a guard.

The guard was momentarily stunned then reached for his sword, Shayla however took this hesitation to her advantage and dived for the guard, punching him quickly three times, twice in the chest and once in the ribs, were she was taught of the pressure points that were there. This rendered the Elf unconscious and Shayla lowered him quietly to the ground and into the shadows as not to make a noise. Bilbo just stared at her, wide eyed ad opened mouth.

"About bloody time." The voice of her friend cut through the silence in front of her.

"Your welcome." Shayla replied with a hidden smile, as Bilbo began unlocking the cells.

When everyone was out of their cells a thought came across Shayla's mind. "How are we going to get out?" She questioned mainly towards Bilbo.

Bilbo thought of this for a while before saying, "To be honest I didn't think we would get this far."

"Perfect." Fraya muttered to herself.

"Come" Thorin instructed the Dwarfs, instantly taking charge, but the elves also followed as well, as they were led the way the two had come from at a running pace.

"Stop!" A guard yelled from in front of them with his sword drawn. Never stopping Fraya picked up a rock and threw it at the elf, who stumbled back from the surprised force, and was then tackled by Thorin and two other Dwarfs. That was when Bilbo took the lead. They ran through corridors when Shayla realised where they were being led to. 'You clever Hobbit.' She thought to herself.

They reached the Wine cellar to see a group of elves passed out around a table.

"Are they drunk?" Fraya scoffed aloud.

"Into the barrels" Bilbo shouted to the Dwarfs. As he got into an argument with the Dwarfs Fraya turned to Shayla and arched an eyebrow.

Shayla merely shrugged, "I trust his Judgements. Or would you rather go with one of my plans?" At this statement she turned, and got rather awkwardly into a barrel as the Dwarfs did the same, until Only Bilbo and Shayla were left.

"What now?" Thorin asked as the Hobbit as they all peered out from the barrels.

'they look rather funny' Shayla thought to herself.

In response Bilbo went and pulled a lever making the floor open and all the barrels went tumbling into the river below, before it closed again.

Bilbo stood proudly for a moment before Shayla asked "What about us?"

"Oh." Bilbo said before he started jumping up and down in different places.

The shouts of the Mirkwood elves could be heard as Shayla join Bilbo in jumping in various places. Bilbo stood at the end and it tilted down causing him to fall into the water below. Shayla didn't hesitate in jumping in after him.

Freezing. Despite the summer air the water was freezing. Immediately Shayla looked around for Bilbo and saw that he was latched to one of the Dwarfs barrels. She then searched out Fraya and found her crouching in a barrel smirking away at Shayla. Shayla swam over in the fast current and grabbed the side of Fraya's Barrel.

"Not a word." Shayla said without looking up at Fraya's amused face. The amusement however soon faded as the loud sound of a horn bellowed through the air.

"They're closing the gates we won't make it!" A Dwarf, Fili Shayla believed it was.

And sure enough the gates for the river was closing, but not before an elf was shot in the back with a dark, badly crafted arrow.

Orcs started pouring over the wall, arrows flying, swords thrashing. The initial shock from Mirkwood soon turned to instinct as more horns were blown and a battle soon began.

Shayla grabbed her sword, now soaking, and handed it to Fraya, whom impaled an orc that had jumped down from above. Shayla armed herself with her own Bow a notched an arrow looking for weapons that the Dwarfs could be armed with. That was when she saw that the Dwarf Kili had broken away from the group and was about to pull the lever that would open the gate. She was just in time to see an orc shoot an arrow into the young Dwarfs leg.

Before the orc could fire another arrow, Shayla got there first, killing the orc with one of her own. It was a rather awkward shot because Shayla was still half in the water whilst trying not to float away from Fraya's barrel, yet she still managed to kill the orc.

Shayla was about to swim to the water's edge to assist the Dwarf, but the gate was opened first and she was carried downstream with Fraya's barrel. She looked back and was pleased to see Kili drop into a barrel, and set her mind to shooting orcs.

To the luck of the Dwarfen Company, they managed to seize weapons from the orcs and were fighting the orcs from their barrels.

Shayla started getting annoyed with her position after slaying around seven orcs. The young princess couldn't go upon the banks because she may get separated from the company and she couldn't go to the trees because it would take too long to get there.

Shayla saw that there was only one other place she could shoot from. Grabbing the edge of Fraya's barrel she hosted herself up and balanced on the rim of it, thanking her eleven ability's. Fraya raised a questioning eyebrow but said nothing as she grabbed a dagger from the side of the barrel and threw it at an unsuspecting orc.

"Brilliant, this plan is" Fraya said sarcastically to Shayla, who was now standing above her.

"you'll be pleased to know" Shayla Replied while shooting at an orc attacking a Mirkwood warrior, "That this was not my plan." She finished proudly, while killing another orc that was praying upon a dwarf.

"That is why we are not dead yet?" Fraya asked as she disposed of an orc herself.

Shayla ignored this comment, and felt the air of an arrow skim past her head and imbed itself in an orc whose arrow was aimed at her. She turned her head sharply towards her saviour and saw Legolas standing there, she nodded her thanks as the Mirkwood prince went back to slaying the shadowed creatures.

"Tree" Fraya said. Shayla was brought back to her thoughts as a tree limb lay in front of her, about a foot above the water's surface. To avoid the branch Shayla jumped across several barrels before ending to balance on the barrel of a red haired Dwarf, Gloin, who grunted something about elves and unnatural balance.

Shayla continued shooting arrows and jumping from barrel to barrel, soon she noticed another elf jumping upon the barrels. At first she thought it was Fraya but then she noticed unlike Fraya's rich black hair this elf's hair was golden silver. She looked more towards the elf and was surprised to see that it was Legolas. However there was no time for questions so she just continued to shoot the orcs.

By now most of the Mirkwood elves had returned to the palace and the orcs were beginning to retreat as most of their kin had been killed.

In the corner of her eye Shayla noticed an orc archer about to shoot Legolas in the back, who was just a barrel in front of Shayla. Shayla reached behind her to her quiver for an arrow, but there were none left. Shayla cursed softly to herself for not being so observant.

The rest seemed to go in slow motion. She watched as the arrow was released, she saw the prince still oblivious to what was about to befall upon him, and she felt her feet move, jumping and then diving on Mirkwood's middle prince. As the arrow flew towards them.

A/N  
Hoped you enjoyed it, will try update soon as possible. next chapter will feature drowning, Balin, Tauriel, goodbyes and hello's, and unlikely help all and more in next chapter "A gut feeling". see you then. chow.


	6. A Gut Feeling

**A Gut Feeling**

The first thing that Shayla felt was a slight burn on her shoulder blade from where the arrow had skimmed her. Next she felt that burn being extinguished as she was covered in a stinging layer of icy water.

Shayla was still hanging to the waist of Legolas as they sank deeper into the water from the momentum of her dive. The prince had most definitely had the air knocked out of him from the shock of being tackled, and would be gasping for breath.

'He's going to drown! I have to get us on the surface, and fast.' Shayla thought as she kicked vigorously to reach the water's surface, but the currents were strong and it was making her disorientated.

Shayla's vision was already starting to blur as they reached the surface. Gasping her air she pulled the unconscious elf with her to the edge and then dragging him from under the arms, a couple of feet away from the river. It was not an easy walk out of the water; Shayla was tired and Legolas cloths were soaked making him heavier.

When they were a distance away from the water Shayla dropped Legolas and then lay down on her back next to him in exhaustion. Shayla was vaguely aware that she was only armed with a dagger in her boot now that she had no arrows left. She turned her head to the left, pleased to see the steady rise and fall of the prince chest, meaning that he was not yet dead.

After a few seconds of catching her breath Shayla stood up and wringed out her cloak before putting it back on. She then saw the elf was unconscious but alive, and was about to go look for her companion when she heard the sting of a bow being drawn.

Shayla stood perfectly still. Shayla could sense that it was a Mirkwood warrior.

Without turning around Shayla said coolly, "If I was going to kill him, I would have let him drown."

She then turned slowly to see a she-elf standing there with her bow drawn. Shayla recognised her as the captain that they had encountered in the woods. Tauriel her name was. She didn't say anything just stood there.

Shayla didn't think that this elf was going to kill her, or she would have done so by now, she took a wild chance. Slowly she turned and started to walk away, her back to the she-elf. Tauriel's aim followed Shayla as she walked away but after a while she loosened her grip and rushed to her prince's side.

Shayla started walking less stiffly when Tauriel lowered her bow but stopped in her tracks when she spoke.

"why?" The captain asked "Why save him?"

Shayla turned around to see Tauriel crouched over her prince's body as he began to stir.

'why had she saved him? Because she could, because she was there, because she didn't want to see suffering as there was too much already in this world. Because she believed in a future, with hope, and love and happiness. With peace and without the shadowed. Because all elves were kin, her kin. Oh what my father would say to me if he were here' Shayla thought to herself, the last thought made her smile as she pictured the raged face of her father after saving a Mirkwood warrior, a prince no less!

Instead all Shayla said was "He saved my life, now we are even." She then turned and walked away before any more conversation could be made.

It did not take long for Shayla to find the company of Dwarfs and a hobbit on the rocky edge of the river. Standing at the edge of the group, Shayla immediately spied Fraya who was tending to the dwarf Kili, who was shot, she noticed Shayla and nodded that she had acknowledged her friend. Thorin was looking around him before his eyes rested on the lonely mountain in the distance. The other dwarfs were milling around, some talking to Bilbo about his great escape plan.

Shayla had come quite accustomed to the names of the dwarfs after hearing them shout to each other during the same battle that took place earlier. Thorin was currently speaking to some dwarfs, and that was when Shayla noticed Balin approaching her, his white beard matted and soaked carrying a orc axe.

"Master Dwarf" Shayla greeted Balin.

"Lady elf" He replied. He looked nervous, as if he wasn't sure whether to pose a question or not, he looked around to see if anyone could overhear them, then looked back to Shayla.

Shayla could see the dwarf had a question on his mind and after a while, when he still said nothing, Shayla Considered starting the conversation.

"How can I be of service?" Shayla asked

"I-ahh, Thank you for aiding Master Bilbo in freeing us, you have done so much for us already." He blurted quickly. "I cannot ask any more of ye and I would not, but I fear I must." Shayla looked at the Dwarf curiously wondering what he might be asking for.

He continued deciding to get straight to the point, in a hushed voice he quickly said "Once the mountain has been claimed, many will want a share in the riches, they will travel near and from

afar-"

"I don't think there is much I or anyone can do about that." Shayla interrupted

"Ai, I know" Balin continued "I fear a battle is brewing, a great war. We have been tracked by orcs for weeks, months even, And always by the same party. We have encountered no other groups. At first we dismissed it as sheer luck, but now, now I fear they have gathered somewhere." He paused as Shayla digested this information.

"Just think." Balin continued "The Shadow has been growing for years now, decades, and then suddenly they just just….. gave up? Nay, it is too suspicious if you ask me."

It was true Shayla thought, her and Fraya had encountered no orcs for weeks, not even a scouting party, it was certainly strange and she too had started to question their intentions.

"You think they plan to take the mountain?" Shayla asked slowly.

Balin gravely nodded his head "Ai, I do. They cannot have that advantage, especially as the shadow grows stronger."

"Master Dwarf." Shayla asked, "What do you want me to do?"

Bain took a step closer and even quieter he said, "Thorin will never admit it but even with our brethren coming to our aid, I fear we will be hopelessly outnumbered. I suspect that Mirkwood will fight the orcs, for if the orcs were to take the mountain it would not be long before an attack upon Mirkwood will be formed, and their realm would fall. But that is no guarantee. A Gut feeling you may say."

Shayla now understood what Balin was trying to ask. "You wish for my people to fight with you?"

The dwarf nodded so Shayla continued. "… Based on a gut feeling?"

"Nay." The Dwarf said in a hushed tone. "Tis more than just that, I know it."

Shayla sighed before saying, "Master Dwarf you must understand, our race the Shayven, haven't the best relations with Mirkwood. Anything relately to do with them, or that close to their kingdom, my king will do nothing." The young princess tried to explain.

"But you cannot do nothing!" The Dwarf exclaimed, "Thousands will perish."

"If it were up to me-"

"But is up to you, my princess" Balin interrupted. Stunned Shayla was about to question how he knew of her royalty but before she could, Thorin called out for Balin a fair distance away.

"Please." Balin said calmly, as one last effort to persuade her.

Shayla surprised a sigh and locked eyes with the dwarfs pleading ones.

"I will do, all in my power to bring my people." Shayla finally said.

"Thank you." Balin said before going a small bow and going over to Thorin.

'What have i just done?' Shayla thought helplessly as the dwarf walked away.

Fraya had come over, and was now standing next to Shayla, watching the Dwarfs taking to each other in a tight huddle, both deep in thought.

"Strange, don't you think?" Fraya suddenly asked, still watching the dwarfs.

"This whole day has been strange I think you need to elaborate." Shayla replied quietly.

Shayla looked across the terrain. She saw the leaves of the trees rustle softly in the breeze, the dead exoskeletons floating softly to the ground. Some landing in the river that carefully carried the brown leaves swiftly through the currents before they would finally rest, caught between the rocks that protruded through the water.

They say before a storm approaches, it is calm. They say that it was Eru's way of giving the people a sense of peace before a struggle. They never say the same thing happens after a storm. Perhaps everyone is in too much shock to notice. But now Shayla noticed, this was the calm after the storm.

"The dwarfs, they are a rather strange race." Fraya stated bringing Shayla back from her thoughts

"Ai" Shayla stated quietly. "We should leave them." Shayla said before turning and walking away. When she noticed that Fraya wasn't following she stopped and looked at her.

Fraya had an amused look on her face and questioned, "Are you forgetting something?"

In her confusion Shayla said nothing

"Gandalf's message." Fraya concluded.

Shayla had completely forgotten about the wizards request in all that had occurred. Fraya simply smirked before walking toward the Dwarf group, Shayla following close behind her.

When they approached the group Shayla was the one who spoke.

"Master Thorin?" she asked.

The dwarf group broke apart and said dwarf approached her, his face placid, a strange feature for a dwarf of his nature.

Without waiting for a response Shayla continued, "Gandalf sent us to deliver a message, he said when you reach lake town do not wait for him, travel to the mountain, he said it is your legacy."

Thorin was silent after a moment he stated "That's it?" He continued without giving Shayla a chance to reply. "That's the message you risked your life on?"

"I can't believe it either." Fraya mumbled irritably.

Ignoring this Shayla replied, "I trust Gandalf's judgements, though his motives are usually unclear." Shayla paused in thought before Fraya ended the silence, "We must be on our way."

"Thank you" was the barely audible sound from Thorin, who seemed to have forced the words from his lunges.

Shayla merely nodded at him and then saw Bilbo who nodded his silent thanks and she did so I return. Before turning away Shayla saw Balin from the corner of her eyes, they locked eyes briefly before Shayla turned fully and walked towards the forest with Fraya.

Xxxxx

"You asked for their help, didn't you?" Thorin shot at Balin accusingly, as soon as the elves were out of sight.

Balin sighed before choosing to just nod was his best option.

Bad option.

"They are elves!" Thorin all but yelled.

"Ai! But they are not of Mirkwood, we need alliances in this coming war."

"Ye are stubborn if you think this will only end in war!"

"And you are stubborn if you think it will need in anything but war!" Balin yelled before continuing in a softer tone, "Do ye think that everyone and everything will just turn their backs while we take the mountain?" Balin sighed "Tis not that simple Thorin."

Thorin lowered his eyes, seeing the truth behind his friend's voice. He then looked up and looked around at everyone in his company; they all seemed to hold the same reasoning and acceptance of the Shayvens elves as Balin.

Thorin's eyes hardened, "We have yet to see the day that Elves don't turn their backs on the Dwarfs." With that he turned away and started walking down the river side after a moment Bilbo and then the rest of the company followed.

Xxxxx

A/N Hope that was not to tedious. Next chapter hopefully you get to understand more about Shayla and her relations to the king (Her father.) Also we get to see a bit more of Fraya in the next chapter "Faith and Fault" happy reading :).


	7. Faith and Fault

**Faith and Fault**

A/N

IMPORTANT FAMILY TREES

Couldn't find orophers fathers name so I made it up

Mirkwood family tree- Gelmir and Arania parents of sethen and Oropher grandparents to Thranduil(King) great grandparents to Norui(Crown prince), Legolas and Kai

Shayarvarn family tree- Turgon and Finduilas parents of Tarlea grandparents to Beren(king) great grandparents to Finwë(Crown prince),Awray, shayla and Linwëlin

Important-er

Any words spoken in italics are the secret language of Shayvens so only they understand what is being said.

really long chapter, its all a flash back, pretty important hope you enjoy.

_Xxxx_

_Flashback roughly 300 years ago…_

"_Can't Fraya come?" Shayla asked as she cling winning to the dress of her mother, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout._

_Queen Ayla looked down upon her youngest daughter and smiled at the equivalent of a 7 year old human child that she had for a daughter._

"_Nay my child," She said softly her voice like silk and honey, "She has other duties." Seeing that her child's lip quiver she reassured her, "your brother, Linwelin will join us." _

_Shayla brightened immediately at this proposal, which made The queen laugh lightly as they walk to find him._

_Linwelin was about 4 and a half human standard, and the spark to the family. The elves smiled upon him and even the cooks gave him pastry's before dinner, something that Shayla had always envied of him. He had inherited the rich black hair from the king, like all of the royal family and most Shayven elves, and his eyes sparkled the unique spark of golden-green, something that only he and Shayla had._

_Laughter echoed through the hall from Awray's room and then an enraged cry of anger from a she-elf. Shayla let go of her mother's dress to run ahead and see what the commotion was._

_Ayla continued her journey at a steady pace and paused in the doorway._

_The laughter had escaped from Linwelin who was perched high above a dresser dangling a doll out of the reach of Ayla's second oldest child and eldest daughter, Awray (9 in human years), who was pink faced in rage and shouting at her brother to give it back. _

_Shayla was now sitting her sister's bed laughing away._

_Behind Shayla standing by the door was Ayla's oldest child and son, Finwe (15 human years), who stood arms crossed faint amusement in his eyes._

"_Now Linwelin is that anyway to treat your sister?" the queen asked, a hint of amusement in her voice that went unnoticed by her children._

_Linwelin looked at his mother before he frowned "She took m'a Pas-try" he said, as if it were the only explanation needed. _

"_Did not!" Shouted Awray_

"_Di'd too!" Linwelin shouted back._

"_Can you come down and give Awray her doll back?" Ayla asked softly._

_Linwelin dropped down and shoved the doll into his sisters hands, "Not fair, cos im the littlest!" He shouted looking betrayed and on the verge of tears before he went to run out the door._

_Queen Ayla however stopped him holding him by the shoulders before crouching to his height._

"_It's not fair" he repeated quietly them loudly, "I hate her!" which in turned earned him a glare from said sister._

"_You don't mean that." Awray said softly._

"_Yes I do!" he shouted back, "I wish she went a'way en never came back!"_

_Awray thought about this for a moment before replying "Ok." Everyone looked at their mother in shook, whose face was emotionless. Shayla looked up from where she sat and Finwe leaned off the wall and stood behind his youngest sister, Linwelin just looked confused and Awray had frozen._

"_Mother?" it was Finwe that broke the deafening silence._

_Ayla simply rose and walked calmly to her dauger's dresser opening draws, "Come Awray help me pack your things." She said placidly._

"_Where are we going?" Awray asked._

"_You are going to Rivendell" she stated calmly. The room was now in I thick fog of confusion and fear, "And Finwe to Mirkwood and Shayla to lorin." She paused for a moment before ending, "So your brother may live a happy life."_

_All the children looked towards Linwelin who now had tears streaming silently down his cheek. Shayla too was crying being held gently by Finwe who opened his mouth several times to speak but found he could no longer form words. Awray just continued to stand were she was. _

"_Go pack my children." The queen said to Finwe and Shayla, who was now sobbing onto her brother. She pulled another dress out the draw._

"_Nay!" Linwelin suddenly shouted. He ran up and grabbed the dress from his mother. "Nay!" he said again going over and clinging tightly to the hem of Awray's dress. "I take it back!" he cried, his words muffled from burring his face in his sister's dress. "I take it all back, pl'ease mother… don't.. let 'em go.. I love 'em"_

_Ayla went over to her son and crouched down. "I would never let them go." She said quietly to her son._

"_Never?" He sobbed quietly._

"_Never" She reassured him._

"_Why did you say it then?" Asked Awray with a tear filled voice._

"_Because my child you needed to understand." She replied._

"_understand what?" Asked Finwe finding his voice._

"_That you need each other, all of you. We will one day lose someone we love, and we will need someone to turn to when life gets hard, To find a cure that only family can provide." The queen started before Linwelin interrupted_

"_Like when Dadda lost grandada?" He asked._

"_Yes, my child, and we were there for him, as a family should be." She paused "So we must live in each moment like it's the last, surrounded by friends and family, by those who love us, without fear of regrets." she thought about how to word her next statement. "But one day we will not have each other to turn to for guidance, but never will we find ourselves alone. We are Family, No matter what."_

"_Family, No matter what." Repeated a new voice. The children looked to see their father, king Beren, had been listening to the conversation, and had a rare smile on his face, unknowing that it was the last smile on his face they will see in years to come._

"_No matter what" Finwe said quietly, than Shayla, Awray and even little Linwelin repeated the words as well, an unknown promise. And for a long time they sat there in silence before the room was bright again, filled with Linwelin laughter and happiness flooded the kingdom that morning._

"_Mother our walk!" Shayla suddenly shouted._

"_Ai my child, Linwelin would you join us?"_

_Linwelin nodded vigorously and looked to see if Awray would be joining them._

_Awray sighed "I promised Kasil I would cook with him today" Kasil was the head cooks so and Awray best friend. After hearing this Linwelin looked to Finwe._

"_Nay, father is taking me to an important council." Finwe stated rather proudly. By 'important' Finwe meant that it was about a small matter, but The king had taken to taking Finwe to matters of the kingdom saying it was 'his duty as crown prince to learn about the kingdom's affairs', But it was all too clear that Finwe's only goal was to be captain of the kings guard. _

_Beren nodded "I'll arrange to have an escort of guards go with you." He then kissed his wife on the cheek and whispered, "Be safe" he smiled and departed with Finwe trailing behind him. Awray had already left in search for kasil. Leaving the queen alone with her two youngest children._

"_Shall we my children?" Ayla whispered taking the hand of each of her children in hers, so they were walking on opposite sides of her. _

_Giggling the children tried to drag their mother so they could get to the woods faster. Laughing Ayla let them drag her along._

_Half the royal family reached the gate of the palace to find four guards awaiting them. Usually there would be more guards to occupancy them, but half the guards had been sent on war party's to hunt the growing shadow, or were defending the king and the palace._

_The four guards were slouching around and talking and laughing with one another, when the Queen and her two youngest children approached them, the one guard stood straight up and announced, "My Queen" and bowed deeply, the other three immediately followed suit._

_The queen inclined her head and address the guard that had bowed first, "Siree, how's Haylen? She must be nearly two years old now?" the Captain of the royal guards smiled at this, thinking of his young daughter._

"_Ai, my lady, coming up two this winter" Siree replied with a smile. "We will be traveling by horses?"_

_The queen thought about this for a moment but decided a walk would be better, as Linwelin was still too small to travel upon horses. "Nay, I walk in the forest would do well."_

"_Very well" The captain nodded his head as the guards set up in a square formation around the royals. _

_Siree was in the front with another guard as two more guards trailed at the back. The captain was a good friend of king Beren and a trusted guard. Siree was loved by the all the royal family and had been with the king even before he met Ayla. And so it wasn't long before conversation soon started up, while they travelled to the surrounding forest._

"_Look what Creania gave me, Siree" Shayla said proudly as she held up a carved wooden bow above her head so the captain could see. Normally an elf at the human age of 7 would never have been given weapon at such a young age. However Shayla's tutor Creania was a very good swords and bow men and has trained his pupils faster than most tutors with years of training could ever master._

_Siree took the small bow from the young princess. The bow itself was a cream white colour and slightly longer than the captain's arm, it was beautifully caved with skill but would not be long until the elfling grew out of it. He noticed the child had a quiver of small narrow arrows on her back as well._

"_It is beautiful, my princess," The captain said truthfully, "A fitting bow for yourself."_

"_Almost as nice as yours" She replied, Siree had promised that when he got a new bow and Shayla was big enough she could have his, which was a rich cream colour with a pattern of vined leaves climbing up the front of it._

"_It won't be long until our princess takes your place, sir" the guard next to him said calmly._

"_Ai, I should start looking for other Jobs." Siree replied grimly, causing all of the company to laugh even the queen._

_Siree handed the bow back to Shayla but Linwelin got there first taking the bow and handing it to his sister, smiling up to Siree. Ever since the prince met Siree he had inquired the strange desire to become the captain's squire. It was true that Siree had tried to dissuade the youngest prince but to no avail, The King and Queen said that he would grow out of it one day and it would do no harm to play along._

"_Thank you, my squire." Siree said making Linwelin grin widen and the Guards and Queen Smile._

_They were now well into the forest and it was quite. Really quite now that Siree thought of it. Though the children were talking to his guards and the queen, no birds were singing and the leaves didn't rustle softly in the breeze, something wasn't right. Siree had slowed down and had now stopped completely causing the company to stop._

"_Sir?" the Guard on his right asked questionably._

_Siree continued to look around the woods and in the trees, "Something is wrong" he said softly, drawing his bow from his back and notching an arrow. The other three guards followed suit some drawing swords instead, all now looking in different directions around the surrounding trees._

"_Siree?" Ayla asked quietly, picking up Linwelin._

"_Orcs" Siree said in a near whisper, "TO THE CASTLE!" he yelled. The group turned to run as an arrow shot through the air towards the queen. The guard that was next to Siree jumped in front of it, the black arrow hitting him in the chest, He gasped for breath before he dropped dead to the ground, blood pooling around him, his eyes lifeless._

_Shayla screamed._

"_Run!" Siree yelled to the group._

_The group ran towards the palace, two guards at the back shooting arrows behind them. The Queen ran carrying Linwelin in her arms next to Shayla as Siree led them through the forest._

_A group of around 35 orcs burst through the trees running at full speed towards the group. The ones at the front were shot dead by the warriors at the back, but they continued there run. The two warriors had now stopped so they could shot arrows faster at the onslaught of orcs. _

_Siree looked behind him to see Shayla was getting tired. He turned and quickly lifted her onto his shoulders as he to shot arrows at the orcs and ran forwards after the queen._

_A cry of pain went up in the air, one of the guards had been hit in the stomach. The other continued to shot arrows, standing protectively in front of his injured comrade, then drawing his sword. Siree looked back at his Warriors, the ones he had been commanded to protect, he couldn't just leave them._

_Siree stopped and dropped Shayla off his shoulders._

"_Listen, my princess" He said urgently as he knelt before Shayla holding her tear stricken face in his hands. "You have to protect your mother and brother, lead them to the palace, can you do that?"_

_Shayla bit her lip and just nodded, tears running down her face again. _

_Siree turned to leave but Shayla grabbed his arm, "Don't go" She pleaded, knowing this would probably be the last time she ever saw him._

_Siree smiled down at the youngest princess and kissed her forehead "Go my Princess" he said "Be brave, we will met in the next life." He then turned and ran back to his comrades._

_It didn't take long for Shayla to reach her mother carrying her brother, in her dress the queen struggled to run to fast, constantly tripping over herself and roots. _

"_Come my child" Ayla said as she took her child's hand and they ran back to the palace._

_From behind them a horn bellowed through the air, it echoed and made a chill run through the wind, it bellowed again. It was the Shayven horn loud and clear, once announced an arrival, and twice was the war cry. It bellowed a third time. Three times meant death, it was to summon for help. Shayla felt ill._

"_Keep running, help is on its way." Queen Ayla reassured. Linwelin was sobbing quietly in his mother's arms and Shayla was running faster than she ever had. The sound of Orcs was growing louder, they were coming. _

_With a burst of energy Shayla ran in front of her mother, when she was a good distant ahead of her mother and brother Shayla stopped and turned around, holding her bow and drawing an arrow from the quiver. She was shaking violently as she notched the arrow._

_Ayla noticed this, "Focus on my voice honey, be calm, take a deep breath I am with you."_

_Shayla did as her mother said and closed her eyes taking a deep breath she opened them again and shot the arrow. _

_It was the first time that Shayla had shot something that was living, and it went in slow motion. She saw the arrow fly, piercing the air and drifting past her mother and the trees, she watched as the shaft twisted and the purple fletching's dace in the wind. And then it hit its mark, going straight through the heart of an orc who looked at her stunned and then dropped to the ground._

_Shayla wasted no time in shooting another arrow, one after another. It wasn't long before she ran out arrows. She had only taken ten with, her seven of them killing the orcs with just one shot. The only reason that she really brought her bow was that she could show Siree. Siree, Shayla's heart lurched at the thought of the captain._

_Shayla stood watching the Orcs run towards them, there were only 14 orcs left now, killed by either the warriors or Shayla. But they came running towards her, ugly and mutated deadly and scary. And she just stood there. Shayla was broken out of her stupor when her mother grabbed her arm and they ran towards the forest edge._

_The palace was now in sight and it wasn't long before they would be out of the woods. But the orcs were gaining fast, arrows flying past them; they wouldn't make it in time. _

"_Mama!" Linwelin cried, frighten half to death._

_The queen pulled her children around a tree in the hopes of hiding from the Orcs._

"_Shhhhh" Ayla soothed her son, trying to keep him quite. She put him on the ground and pulled a dagger from her boot._

"_Shay, take your brother to the palace, I'll be right behind you." She whispered._

_Shayla was young but she wasn't stupid, she knew that her mother was going to be a distraction. "Nay mother, come with us" Shayla argued._

_They could hear the orcs on the other side of the tree "Find them!" One shouted._

"_Please my child." Ayla begged quietly_

"_Don't leave us mother." She cried silently._

_The queen smiled solemnly and kissed her child on the cheek. "I would never leave you." She said before kissing Linwelin, "Be good to your siblings" she said to her son._

_She stood and looked at her daughter, "Goodbye my brave little warrior" she ran from behind the tree, back into the forests._

_Shayla heard the orcs shout out as they ran after her mother; she took her brothers hand and ran towards to palace, too fast. Shayla hadn't waited long enough and half the orcs noticed her and chased them instead._

"_My legs hurt" Linwelin wined_

"_I know, Faster Lin" Shayla urged. They were almost out of the forest only a few meters left to go. Suddenly Linwelin stopped._

"_We have to ke-" Shayla broke off. Next to her, her brother stood the head of an arrow producing from his stomach. He had been shot with an in the back._

_Linwelin looked up at his sister "Shay?" He said weakly. His knees wobbled and he fell to the ground._

"_No! Linwelin, no no no no!" Shayla cried, "We are almost there." Her brother lay on the leaves of the forest floor blood pooling around him, the orcs were coming close. They had got so far they were almost safe "No!" Shayla cried out as she scooped her brother into her arms and began running again, her legs burning from the pain and extra weight, stumbling over roots._

"_Shay, It Hurts Shay." Linwelin gasped softly in his sisters arms._

"_I know Lin, just hold on." Shayla sobbed loudly._

_They were almost out of the forest, just a few more steps._

"_Shay" Linwelin whispered. Blood was slowly dripping from his mouth as he lay dying in hi sisters arms._

"_I'm so sorry Lin" Shayla cried the words muffled from her sobs. "I'm so sorry."_

"_It….ok….i….i'll be… with mother." He chocked quietly._

"_Yes, yes, and father and Awray and Finwe well get back to the palace, and everything will be like it was." Shayla reassured. Her brother looked up at her, the light fading from his eyes._

_Shayla tripped on a root and cried out. She couldn't get up again she was too tired and her ankle was sore, so sore. She kneeled and brought Linwelin into her arms holding him gently. Her brother's golden-green eyes reflected Shayla's, but his were cold and dull, no longer was the spark in his eyes or the laughter on his tongue. _

_He was dead, deep down Shayla knew that, but not after everything they had goon through, not her innocent little pastry eating brother, not Linwelin._

_Shayla cried loudly as orcs approached them, she held her brother protectively to her chest, waiting for the orcs to surround her. To take her life._

_But they never came instead the sound of orc cries filled the air. Shayla looked up to see purple blurs flying above her head, arrows. The purple cloak of a Shayven warrior came around her shoulders, and strong arms lifted her from the ground, she cried out for her brother as he was lifted by another warrior. As the two were carried out of the forest and to the palace, Shayla was vaguely aware of guards killing the orcs and running after the ones that were left, but she had eyes only for her brother, whose eyes had been closed so it looked like he was in an unnatural sleep._

_When they reached the palace the king ran out the front gates to the palace and stopped dead in his tracks, Finwe was behind him and Awray gasped as the scene reached their eyes. Shayla struggle out of the warriors arms and ran limping towards Linwelin who had been laid gently on the ground. _

_All around Warriors were crying their own silent tears, civilians had come out of their homes and stood grief stricken. The only sound was Shayla crying softly beside her brother. Beren regained himself and walked to his son and daughter followed by Finwe and Awray after a moment. The king was emotionless as he knelt next to his son gently stroking his hair. Awray and Finwe were crying silently and their sister held their brother's cold body._

_A group of soldiers came running towards them; the king looked up at the one in lead. _

"_The Queen?" He asked quietly_

_The warrior looked down at the group his eyes brimmed red, "Forgive me my King." He moved aside and a group of warriors came into view carrying a elf in a white cloth._

_The king knelt down and removed the top of the cloth, revealing the calm face of the queen. Silent tears trickled down his face as he softly stoked his wife's cheek. Two, he had lost two that he held so closely today._

_Seeing their king on the ground, All Shayven elves dropped to the ground and bowed their heads in silent respect. For a long time no one spook, minutes turned to hours and they just knelt there tears in the eyes of all, sharing this terrible grief._

_Like usual, It was Finwe who finally broke the silence. "Safe and sound" He sung quietly, his voice like velvet, "Can you see the lights, can you hear the song?" His song of grief was met by others as they began to join him._

"_Eventually even the birds must land,_

_To the Halls of Mandos_

_in Valinor._

_As we grow old_

_As we grow cold_

_You'll see the lights_

_Your hear the hum, of our song._

_And we'll remember you_

_As the seasons grow and change anew_

_We'll be thinking of you_

_As we grow old_

_As we grow cold_

_You'll see the lights_

_Your hear the hum, of our song_

_Safe and sound."_

_The song of grief was met by the trees own cries of sorrow and the birds had returned but they did not chirp happily as they once did not even a couple of hours ago. The queen's body and the young prince's had been sent to the halls of great royals, were they would rest until the funeral was ready._

_A Seven year old (human age) Fraya had run up to Shayla and was holding her as she sobbed quietly. Finwe was nearby holding Awray and the king was still with the queen and his youngest child._

"_It's alright Shay, you'll get through this" Fraya soothed softly._

"_No" Shayla said coldly but quietly, "It ends bloody or sad. That's just war."_

_Fraya was stunned speechless at hearing her friend so morbid. _

"_Tis not true" She said softly. "Keep the faith shay, forget the fault."_

_These words echoing in her head Shayla thought of her Family._

_Finwe had reacted the best at first sight , he was grieving and had pain in his eyes but something else as well, he looked at Shayla with trouble in his eyes, he felt sorrow that his little sister had to go through something like that and felt terrible for her._

_Her father, King Beren, had shocked her. At first it was that he showed no emotion that had stunned her, and then it was when he cried, he had so much sorrow in him she was afraid he would die of grief there and then. But she knew that he couldn't, not with a kingdom and children still alive. But he changed that day, his eyes grew hard and his face impassive._

_It was Awray that had frightened Shayla the most. Her normal bubbly self-dissolved into ice-cold anger. When she looked at her sister, Awray showed nothing but hatred and blame, blame at what happened to her little brother and mother. Although Awray often fought with her brother, they were close to each other. Shayla knew that her bond with her sister would never again be the same._

_And never would she forget the revulsion in her sister's eyes._

'_Family, no matter what.' Shayla thought. But as Fraya held her it seemed that no matter what 'family' could never be the same._

_Xxxx end flashback._

A/N the next chapter is pretty short so I'm going to upload it as well- chapter 7 'a letter home' enjoy


	8. A letter home

**A letter Home**

Shayla awoke before the sun did. Her dreams had been plagued by the tragedy that had occurred to her family all those years back, losing her mother and brother. Recently those dreams had been occurring frequently which annoyed Shayla somewhat.

Shayla reached over and held her bow, her fingers tracing the pattern of leaves that ran up the front of it. The bow had been given to her shortly after the funeral of all those that had died that fateful day. Siree's second in command had given it to her saying that Siree would have wanted her to have his bow.

The journey into the woods after they had departed Thorin's company had been a quite one and they settled for the night at the edge of Mirkwood's forest, where they knew the Mirkwood warriors would not come.

Shayla had collect a number of Mirkwood arrows from orc corpses on their way, and she now had a full quiver, Fraya still carried Shayla's Sword and a dagger she had collected.

Shayla began tapping thoughtfully on the wood of her bow as she thought of what the dwarf Balin had said. She had thought an awful lot about what he had stated and it had bugged her but she didn't know how to get her Father to fight for them, or if this so called war would even come.

"What is it" Fraya said sleepily across from Shayla

"Hmm?" Shayla replied

Fraya sighed and sat up "You were abnormally quite yesterday and you always tap when something's bothering you, you know I know this Shay."

"I been doing some thinking" Shayla started casually

Fraya sighed again.

"The Dwarf Balin said something the other day that's been bugging me." Shayla continued ignoring her friends Indignant sigh.

"Well?" Fraya asked impatiently moving towards the coals that were left of the fire.

This time it was Shayla's turn to sigh. "I don't know" She started "He thinks that the orcs are planning a great attack on the lonely mountain."

"And you believe him?" Fraya asked questionably.

"I do" Shayla said as Fraya nodded thoughtfully.

"It wouldn't be surprising." Fraya replied. "But why does it concern us?"

"Well just think of the advantage the Shadow would have if it took control of The lonely mountain and Mirkwood-"

Fraya interrupted her "Mirkwood?"

"Well it makes sense, being so close to the lonely mountain that it would fall next."

Fraya nodded thoughtfully again. "But there's still Smaug they have to deal with first."

"Yea, I know. I just fear that isn't their biggest problem that's all." She paused, "If the orcs had the lonely mountain and Mirkwood, who will fall next? Gondor? Rivendell? Nay, we can't let this happen."

"Even if we were to fight, will the Dwarfs even accept our aid?"

"I am not sure but I don't think they'll have much of a choice. It could be our chance to form treaty with them." Shayla added thoughtfully.

"Is war really the best way to form a treaty?"

"What other way is there?" Shayla countered. "Was it not you who always thought it a good idea to have peace with the Dwarfs?" Shayla smirked.

"That is beside the point" Fraya sighed.

"That's exactly the point! How can we stand by as middle earth shatters knowing there was a chance that we could have done something or at the very least tried?" Shayla said annoyed.

"I am not trying to argue with you Shay, I just…. Is this really a good idea?" Fraya asked calmly.

"I don't Know Fraya" Shayla said quietly

"Then what would you have us do?" Fraya sighed after a while.

Shayla smiled at her friend, "A letter, My brother would come, I know he will."

"And what would we wright in said letter?"

"The truth"

Fraya arched an eyebrow.

"Most of the truth" Shayla emended and took a scroll and a quill from a pouch in her pack.

"How is that not soaked?"

"I left it to dry by the fire last night"

Fraya sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that morning.

At the top Shayla addressed the scroll to her brother with the usual formality, 'Prince Finwe son of King Beren, crown prince of Shyarvan'

"Dearest brother." Shayla spoke aloud as she wrote, "It has been a long time sense I have written and I am afraid to have to write to you under grave circumstances-"

"It's not really grave though, sounds like someone's died" Fraya interrupted "more like….. Urgent matters."

Shayla amended this. "Dearest brother, it has been a long time sense I have written and I am afraid to have to write on an urgent matter. It has come to my attention that an army of Orcs are threatening to take the lonely mountain. Their forces have been reduced lately, almost like they are gathering for something big. I fear that if my prediction is correct the enemy will have great advantage in the war against the shadow that we have been fighting for so long. You know that if I was not almost completely certain, I would not have written. I ask that if you to have seen a difference in the enemy's approach that you come with an army, to ensure the Orcs do not gain the lonely mountain. I hope that if you see fit, you can persuade father.

With deepest love, your sister,

Shayla."

Shayla read though it twice, pleased with it she rolled it up and tied a purple ribbon around it, not having the royal seal with her and having to settle for a signature instead.

"Should you not write at least a little about the dwarfs or Mirkwood?" Fraya asked

"Nay, Mirkwood most defiantly would dissuade my father of all reason to come, and the dwarf's, There are only seven after all."

"For now" Fraya murmured, she then whistled sharply. After a few minutes, a black hawk with red tipped feather flew down to them. "Hey Ember" Fraya said softly to her bird that perched on her shoulder. The bird had gained its named after Fraya decided she resembled the embers left in the burring flames.

Fraya gently tied the scroll to her bird's leg. "To Prince Finwe" she commanded , the bird looked visible repulsed by the idea, causing both Shayla and Fraya to smile. But never the less the bird flew off with great speed towards Shyarvan. The bird was fast and it would take less than a day for her to reach Shyarvan.

"I hope you know what you're doing" Fraya whispered as they watched the bird fly off.

Prince Finwe of Shyarvan was currently sitting in a very boring meeting with his father and a bunch of nobles that he either didn't like, pretended to like, or pretended to know who they were. The meeting was about land spread, or at least that's what it was about before he had zoned out.

A screech of a bird in the distance alarmed him, he knew that sound how could he forget it. He hated that dam bird with a passion. It belonged to His youngest sister's best friend, Fraya. Many a times had he tried to become friends with that bird but the dam thing wouldn't have it, of course It hadn't helped things when he accidently hit her with the flat of his sword, luckily it did not damage the creature apart from a few feathers missing on her left wing that refused to grow back. So as it happens the two developed a mutual disliking for each other.

The second screech made his head shoot up and everyone at the table stare at his sudden movement, and his father glare at him for his disruption.

"Forgive me" He stated rather then asked as he stood up, just as a dark black bird flew in and landed on the table in front of him. The bird screeched at the prince, causing the nobles, apart from the king, to flinch at the lurid noise.

Finwe could have sworn the bird was glaring at him as it untied a scroll with its beck from his leg and pushed it toward the prince. It rolled across the table and stopped in front of Finwe, this was the closest the two had been in a long time.

Ember seemed to watch his every move, as if expecting an attack from the prince as he hesitantly took the scroll and untied it.

Finwe's face paled slightly.

"Whose it from?" the king asked.

Finwe quickly read it again before looking at his father, "Shayla."

The king stood, "Leave us." He commanded the nobles, who bowed and then left as ordered.

As soon as the door closed the king spoke "Is she alright."

"She is fine." Finwe replied. Shayla had left shortly after Gandalf had left Shyarvan, saying Gandalf needed a favour, which was almost four months ago. After a short while he handed the letter to his father, who scanned it quickly.

"You did say that there have been less orc sightings of late." Beren said grimly. His son and captain of the guards nodded silently. And the bird on the table squawked, reminding them of its presence.

"I think it wise that we go." Finwe stated. "It would not do well for the shadow to have this advantage."

The king thought about this for a while, "It is too close to Mirkwood" he said quietly after a while.

Finwe knew his father would say this, that was the exact reason that Shayla had sent the letter to him.

"But not to close" Finwe replied. "Even if they were to come they would be too far away to send for reinforcements when we are there. There is a bigger picture to this."

"It is too big to risk"

"Dimmitt father it is to big not to risk!" Finwe all but shouted. His father's face hardened but before he could say anything Finwe continued calmer, "If it were not serious Shayla would not have sent, we both know this. The shadow has enough already, without the lonely mountain adding to their power."

King Beren stood there thinking for what seemed like hours, finally he sighed "Ready the Guards we'll take 6500 of the best, and leave the rest to protect the castle and Awray. We leave in the afternoon" He turned and walked away but stopped at the door. "I hope you know what you're doing son" He stated before he walked out of the door.

Ember Shirked beside him. "Stupid bird" Finwe mumbled.

A/N hope that was okay. I'm trying to bring more characters into the story as you may have noticed. hope to also bring Legolas into the story more often as it progresses. Next chapter will have small feature of Smaug, but the story is not based around him so it may be quite brief, sorry. See you in the next chapter- 'The Truth in the lies.' chow (:


	9. the truth in the lies

**The truth in the lies **

"They'll come from the east" Fraya supposed, looking over at the lonely mountain. "Should we meet them on their way?"

Shayla thought about this while she too looked over at the lonely mountain. "Yes, That'll probably be wise." Shayla decided, knowing it would be best if her father knew the entire truth about their coming before they reached said mountain.

"Do you think it'll be best to go through Laketown or east, missing the lake entirely?" Shayla asked as she looked at the small town in the distance.

Fraya thought about this looking towards the east, "If we go east around the lake and then go north towards the mountain we should reached the king's company within two days, possibly three but unlikely, then their company would be about a day from the lonely mountain." Fraya paused thinking, "If we go through Laketown it may hinder our journey and it would be harder to reach your father, with so many eyes on the mountain."

"Ai, We should travel east then." Fraya nodded and the two began their journey towards the east.

Xxxxx

When Legolas had awoken beside the river, he found Tauriel collecting arrows and seeing to the injured. Other Mirkwood Warriors were doing the same, no sign of Thorin and his company. Or the two Shayven elves. Legolas sighed, remembering how carless he was to be almost killed by an orc.

Slowly he sat up.

"She said you were even now" Tauriel said coming up beside him and helping the prince up.

"Huhh?" he replied, wringing out his cloak that was still damp.

"The Shayven, She said that you saved her life and she yours and now you were even." Tauriel said watching with amusement Legolas getting the water from his cloak.

"I see" Legolas replied, not really listening to Tauriel, thinking of the strange day that had occurred.

That had happened last night and now Legolas stood in front of his father with an orc that they had found alive lying dead at his feet. Legolas wasn't too happy that his father had killed the orc, convinced that he could have gotten more information. However he just left the throne room in search for Tauriel.

When he reached the gates the guards had told him that Tauriel had left with her weapons. Sighing, the prince walked across the bridge, but was stopped halfway by a hand on his shoulder.

Legolas turned to see Norui, his older brother and crown prince of Mirkwood grinning at him.

"Heard you took a little swim" Norui smirked at him

"Yes, Quite refreshing" Legolas replied evenly, ignoring his brothers antics, but smiling slightly never the less.

"Going after the Shayven?" Norui asked eyeing his brother's weapons suspiciously.

"Nay, Tauriel"

Norui nodded slightly

"I don't see reason to follow them, they were no threat and one saved my life." Legolas said calmly coming to their defence for reasons he did not know.

"Ai" Said Norui lightly, "Don't let father hear that."

They were silent for a few seconds before Legolas said, "I should be going." He gripped his brother's arm, silently asking through his eyes that Norui would cover for him.

Norui nodded, "Be careful"

Legolas smirked and nodded, it wasn't long before he found Tauriel.

Xxxxx

One day later….

The morning of a new day had brought the frosted grass and crisp morning air. The day had progressed quietly without any odd or unwelcome encounters; the two companions had made very good time. Now With the moon shinning in the afternoon sky Shayla and Fraya had stopped on the top of a rather large hill flat, looking down at Laketown as they rested, it would not be long until they reached the Kings Company.

"They shouldn't be far." Fraya said as the two stood up and turned away from Laketown.

"It won't be long until we reach some scouts" Shayla agreed.

As they walked across the top of the hill, a loud sound of drumming reached the pairs ears, slowly growing louder.

"It sounds like…. Birds?" Shayla thought aloud.

Just then a large flock of hundreds of birds flew above their heads, away from the lonely mountain and Laketown towards the south.

"It's as if they know something that we don't." Fraya said as the birds disappeared behind them.

As if on cue, a loud roar filled the air. Louder than any horn that Shayla had ever heard. When the beating started Shayla's first thought was another flock of birds, but the beating was in sync, it was no flock.

"Valar" Fraya breathed beside Shayla.

They had been told the stories of the beast that protected the mountain, but like all stories, it did little to compare to the true horror of the dragon heading for Laketown.

Smaug was magnificent. Even from this distance it was hard to miss the beauty of the dragon that sored through the sky. His scales twinkled in the moon light, daring the stars to outshine him. His strong wings fought the air around him and his talons sparkled like deadly razors. Even as the fire flowed from his mouth in a deadly stream, it was amazing as the clouds lit up in a dancing blaze of red and orange.

"How can something so awfully horrific, hold so much beauty" Shayla whispered unconsciously.

Fraya just shook her head, after a moment she spoke. "Eru help the poor humans of Laketown"

"Do you think we should offer aid" Shayla asked quietly

"I don't know if we can do anything for them that they can't provide for themselves." She paused, "We could help an evacuation?"

Shayla nodded her head, thinking the same thing. They started down the hill to Laketown.

Shayla knew that they could not destroy the dragon, but could offer their aid in other ways.

Halfway down the hill Fraya spoke "Shay" Fraya said next to her taking Shayla out of her thought, "Shay, look"

Above the town of Laketown the dragon flew high into the air and let out ear piercing thunder of pain. Smaug then turn in the air and nose-dived down to the buildings of Laketown. But he never pulled up. Shayla watched in open amazement as the dragon hit the water with a loud boom, but didn't get up again.

"I'll be dammed, they killed it" Fraya stated in surprize, "I must admit, I thought it would take longer."

Shayla didn't even think it would be possible to kill the beast. The two stood there for a long time before deciding it would be best to continue on their journey to the Shayven warriors.

"Do you suppose this means the dwarfs succeeded or failed?" Fraya asked evenly as they walked back up the hill.

Shayla didn't reply

Xxxxx

The kings company stopped when an ear-splitting roar filed the air before silence returned again. At the front of the company standing next to Prince Finwe a warrior spoke "The bloody hell was that?" Rayson said bluntly.

Finwe looked over a Rayson. Rayson was a strange elf, never really thinking before he spoke, Often he told the truth when the lies would be preferred. He was like the class clown, but more like Shyarvan's clown. Rayson was always playing pranks on the people around him and telling silly jokes, or making hilarious impressions of other elves. He had been a friend of Shayla and Fraya sense they were young and Finwe had found that he hung around the young Warriors company quite often of lately and had become friends.

Most nobles tried hard to avoid him. Often when Rayson did something wrong or stole a piece of pie from the kitchen he would use the prince's title as an excuse saying, 'Our poor prince is ravished' or 'how would I explain that you denied the prince a tiny piece of pie to the king.' Finwe didn't mind as the elf often shared his stolen prize with the crown prince. Rayson also happened to be courting Fraya, and had been for quite a while, to the surprise of most that knew him.

"Smaug" The king said looking towards the clouds of smoke in the distance. "Rayson scout to our east, Minsoal the west." The two warriors nodded and left the group. "Forward" He commanded to the group. 'What haven't you told us, Shayla' the king thought as they walked on.

Xxxxx

Shayla and Fraya had been walking well into the night and were sure they were almost with the kings company.

"Surly we are almost there?" Fraya asked in the faint moonlight

"If Finwe's leading them, they could be in the shire by now." Shayla replied with a smirk.

Fraya was about to reply when a rustle in the bushes caught their attention. The two stopped. Fraya drew her sword and Shayla noticed an arrow.

"You are surrounded, drop your weapons." Someone called out; the voice was muffled as though there was a cloth around the person face. Easterlings.

"You come out first." Shayla replied.

"You have three seconds" the voice replied coolly.

By the time two seconds had passed, the two hadn't moved. The voice shouted out "Attack!"

Shayla and Fraya braced themselves for an attack, but none came. Instead to their surprise a laugh broke out in the air Shayla looked at Fraya who looked equally baffled. Then the bushes moved again and a tall figure emerged into the moonlight, still laughing.

Fraya and Shayla lowered their weapons, both equally annoyed.

"You should have seen the look on your face." Rayson said through laughs

"We could have killed you!" Fraya shouted annoyed.

Rayson snorted, "I doubt it, had you though, it would've been worth it."

Rayson walked over and embraced Fraya, kissing her on the cheek. He then went over to Shayla and bowed a very deep mocking bow, "My Princess." He said sarcastically.

"Ai, a lonely peasant." Shayla said equally insultingly, but then broke into a smile and locked arms with Rayson, who pulled her into an embrace.

"Orph"

"We are not far from the rest of the company." Rayson stated, "Shall we."

The two she-elves followed Rayson back to the Shayven warriors.

Xxxx

An hour later found the trio in the Periphery of the Shayven camp. They weaved their way towards the kings direction, nearby warriors nodded slightly in respect to the young princess, which she returned. From the corner of her eye, Shayla saw Fraya looking cautiously at her.

"We'll leave you to it" Fraya said steering a confused Rayson away, whom looked like he was about to say something thoughtless.

When facing her father, Shayla would have liked her friend beside her, but she knew Fraya's reason's as she couldn't very well speak against the king should things take a turn for the worse.

Shayla was more than relieved to find her brother before her father, coming towards her with one of those contagious smiles on his face.

"Sister" he greeted, when they untangled from their embrace. "Good to see you are well." He said in his silky voice, that so many were envious of him for. It was the type of voice that when he sung, even the birds stopped to listen.

"And you brother. How are things?"

"Ai, they are good, the kingdom is well, Orcs have been at bay during the western territory of late. Father is as stressed as usual, Awray is…" he paused then, which made Shayla's smile vanish. "She has her days." Is all he said quietly.

Ever since the passing of her brother and mother Awray had never quite been the same. Some days it was almost like talking to the old Awray again, but others she was incomplete, often lashing out at elves for little reason.

Brightening the crown prince smiled. "But what of you sister, have you learnt anything extra of the orc sudden shortage?"

Shayla had wanted to tell her brother more of the truth before she had to face her father, knowing he would see reason. "Actually brother there's somethin-"

"Shayla!" a voice called in calm greeting behind her.

Turning Shayla replied "father" and gave a small bow.

The kings imperial dark hair and stone face with sharp grey eyes identical to Finwe's and Arway. stared back at Shayla's own golden-green ones. Few elves were left around them, and those that were soon left, knowing the family would want to talk in privet for a while. This was precisely what Shayla had been trying to avoid, she hadn't put much thought into how she was going to break the news.

In the silence Shayla realised her father had asked her something.

When Shayla said nothing Finwe talked "Shay was just telling me about what more she knew of the orc plans."

If Shayla had not been thinking so hard of how to word her thoughts, she would have glared at her brother. She tried desperately to order the thoughts in her head, and how to say the news gently. Shayla opened her mouth, intending to start off at getting taking prisoner by Mirkwood, but soon closed her mouth again, knowing if anything, this news would only make things worse.

"Shayla?" Shayla was broken from her musing when her brother spoke.

Sighing Shayla decided the best course of action was to say it all in one big breath. "Gandalf had a message for me to deliver to a group of Dwarfs, we helped them, they helped us. There was a hobbit as well. They wanted to reclaim the lonely mountain, why was the hobbit there? Anyway they requested" Shayla said emphasising the word 'They'. "assistance in a war that is sure to come, and I said we would aid them." She said the last sentence quitter.

Finwe just stood with a confused look on his face, obviously missing every word said. But the king….

"YOU WHAT!" he bellowed, making even the trees shudder. "Do you have any idea, what you may have done!?" he seethed, not giving Shayla a chance to respond he continued. "The Dwarfs want the lonely mountain? fine, I don't care, all the better for us I say, they can face the orcs it THEIR PROBLEM NOT OURS!" he yelled. "THEIR WAR!" it was his turn to emphasise the word 'their'.

"They asked for our help father. Ours! The Shyarvan's." Shayla replied, ignoring her father's rage.

"remember to whom you are addressing" the king replied tensed, making Shayla fall silent. "And just who is 'they'?"

"A member of the company, Balin, my lord" Shayla replied formally not having heard his last name.

"A company led by whom?" the king asked, seeming to have calmed from his ordeal

Shayla paused "Thorin Oakenshield, son of-"

"Thrain" her father finished with surprising calmness.

King Beren stood lost in thought for a moment before he spoke distantly "Even if we were to come they would not accept our aid, this dwarf Balin did he consult Thorin oakensheild before coming to you?" Shayla's silence was enough for Beren to continue "Nay, we will be cast away before they even realise how much our aid may be needed. We leave for home on the morrow."

"What of a treaty?" Finwe suggested before Shayla would forget of her father's titles again and having finally catching up with what was happening. "Their trade of coal in the future may be of use, this would be the perfect opportunity."

It was as though her brother had been with Shayla when she explained the exact same thing about a treaty to Fraya, if her brother believed it as well then maybe it was possible. Despite herself Shayla smiled.

"We need allies" Finwe continued, "And the dwarfs are a good place to start as any, besides they too have… mistrust with the Mirkwood elv-"

"Ai and what of Mirkwood, they are close to the lonely mountain, where are they." The king interrupted.

"The dwarfs believe Mirkwood will fight against them for the lonely mountain, something about the pure gems?" Shayla said.

"Nothing more than see through stones" the king muttered. Beren had never had any special liking to treasure, to him it was a way of payment. Though he marvelled in the beauty of some stones in the end that's all they were, stones.

The silence that followed was so long Shayla was sure the king had fallen asleep. She was certain Finwe would have broken it, had her father not gotten there first, an idea in his mind.

"We will aid the dwarfs in this battle, and in turn we will have a mutual alliance with the dwarfs of the Erebor should we win. We will fight besides the dwarfs against the orcs once again. Shayla and a small party will go and propose this idea to the Dwarfs before dawn approaches, should they accept, we will ride to the lonely mountains first thing."

Shayla and Finwe were dumbstruck to say the least. Finwe even stood there open mouthed while Shayla had opened her month ready to give more reason to help the dwarfs, but closed it again. She did this several times and looked to Finwe to see if he had heard the same as her. He too was staring at her open confusion on his face. They had not expected this to happen. Ever. Hastily they bowed.

The king said one last thing over his shoulder as he walked away from them, "What is it they say? The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend." Whether the king was talking about the orcs or Mirkwood, Shayla would never know.

A/N hope you enjoyed it. trying to add more characters to the story. the story is finally progressing yay. anywho in the next chapter... Shayla finds herself in a journey...again, more about Rayson, what are the kings true intentions?, where the hell is Mirkwood in the middle of all this? this Dwarfs, and more in the next chapter... The enemy of my enemy. thanks chow


	10. The Enemy of my Enemy

**The Enemy of my Enemy**

As it turned out a 'small group' composed of Shayla, who demanded to go, Fraya who naturally followed Shayla's lead, and Rayson, who somehow managed to twist himself into the group. It was true that Finwe had wanted to travel with the group, but the king refused, he didn't think it wise for two of the royal family to go on the small mission, and he had duties as the captain of the guards anyway.

King Beren had pondered time and time again on sending a larger group, but after much thought decided that it would be unsafe with so many enemies around that would easily spot a large group. The three however could slip among the shadows, unnoticed, by the orcs at least.

Fraya returned Shayla's sword to her and equipped herself with a spare blade and bow. With Shayla's sword back all she needed was new arrows, which she used to replace the Mirkwood ones that she had recently disposed of to avoid unwanted questions.

Before the dawn of a new day, found the three warriors on the edge of the small campsite.

"Erebor is not far from here, around two hours should all go well, we expect you back before the rise of the morning sun." Beren said to the small group, handing Shayla a scroll with agreements for the Dwarfs.

"Scouts have reported small activities around the entrance of the mountain, the men of Laketown have retreated to the ruins of the city Dale, North of the lonely mountain." Added Finwe.

The group of three bowed, within an hour of reaching the camp, Shayla and Fraya were off again but with the company of Rayson. It was not long before Ray began ranting on of tales of the adventures he had had in the past month and was currently talking about a prank that had included Finwe, Cook and oranges. Shayla however had tuned out after the first hour of his stories in their journey.

To Shayla, something was wrong. Her thoughts kept traveling back to the discussion she had had with her father, the whole conversation seemed… unnatural. In the past, king Beren was well known for his procrastination in all sorts of matters, on a good day it could take him hours to decide something as small as land trade, and in a matter of minutes the king had agreed to an alliance with the Dwarfs of Erebor!

"_We will aid the dwarfs in this battle, and in turn we will have a mutual alliance with the dwarfs of the Erebor should we win…."_ Her father's words echoed through her mind, trying to find a trace of any sort of bigger picture hidden in the words.

"_We will fight besides the dwarfs against the orcs once again. Shayla and a small party will go and propose this idea to the Dwarfs before dawn approaches, should they accept, we will ride to the lonely mountain first thing."_ But there was nothing in the words, nothing but the words of a King searching for an alliance.

On the one hand, maybe the king truly did see the consequences of the orcs taking Erebor, but it seemed unlikely. On the other hand maybe Beren needed aid in a different war that he had foreseen, but that just seemed even more unlikely.

"It makes no sense…" Shayla unconsciously said aloud.  
Rayson stopped mid rant and he and Fraya both turned to look at Shayla.  
"Well you see" Rayson began, "Cook owed me from this one time when she-"  
"No not your trivial tale, Ray." Shayla interrupted, earning a mock look of hurt from Rayson.

"My father," Shayla continued, "He agreed unusually quickly to our proposal and with little anger toward our….miss-travels" The ones he knows about, Shayla added to herself quietly, "and now we are going to get an alliance with the Dwarfs! Does it not all seem so…" Shayla stumbled to find words.

"Peculiar?" supplied Fraya  
"Uncharacteristic?" Rayson suggested  
"suspicious" Was the word Shayla finally opted with.

The word hung in the air like an open letter, inviting others to write in it, but no one did, so the silence fell into the empty slots of words as the trio continued their way.

"He's up to something, I know it." Shayla stated when no one spoke. "Its not good, whatever it is."

Rayson sighed, "Your overthinking the whole situation"

"Am I?" Shayla retorted with slight anger as well as genuine questioning

"Yes" was Ray's short response.

Before Fraya could say something Shayla got there first. "So you just believe the kings words to be truth?"

Rayson just shrugged, "He's my King." He said evenly as though it was the only explanation needed.

"You believe his intentions are genuine then?" Shayla pushed

"I believe in Karma" at Fraya's raised eyebrow he continued, "What goes around comes around, doesn't matter if his intentions are genuine or false, truthful or deceitful." When both Fraya and Shayla stared at him questionably, Rayson just sighed in exasperation. "It'll all work out fine in the end, just you wait and see, I promise." He paused then smirked, "And when it does I'll say I told you so." Fraya rolled her eyes and Shayla mirrored this.

For a Shayven a promise was not a small matter and held much trust with them. But for Rayson, one of his promises was about as sincere as Sauron himself. But never the less, it did help put Shayla's mind to ease.

It was not long before Fraya started up a conversation again, and as expected, Rayson took over the focus of attention and continued with his tale. Fraya listened and objected too many parts, Rayson snarled and Shayla just laughed. It continued in the same manner until they reached the lonely mountain an hour later.

From a distance, it was easy to see the immense height Erebor. And now, walking through the shadows along the edge of the mountain, it really was massive. The mountain was almost as long as it was tall. It was no wonder the Dragon would choose live inside it. Well Lived.

"Why couldn't the Dwarfs have wanted to take the Iron Hills or something, it close enough to Erebor" Fraya said as her eyes scanned the side of the mountain face. "Without a dragon, or as many orcs, or-"

"Gold." Rayson interrupted, "Or Gems, or-"

"A Man?" Shayla asked, interjecting Rayson

"A Man?" Ray questioned, "Would they be pros or cons?"

" No idiot, look"

Leaving what the trio supposed was the entrance of the mountain was a man; he was wearing colours of Laketown, with shabby black hair and with a tired posture. He was riding towards the ruins Dale in yonder on horseback and had not noticed the trio in the shadows.

"Negotiations?" Shayla questioned

"Let's hope not." Fraya replied.

When the man was well away the group advanced the entrance. Or what was left of one. The whole thing had been blocked by large boulders stacked high upon each other, it would be close to impossible to knock down easily.

"Umm" Shayla looked at her companions when no Dwarfs could be seen, they just shrugged back at her.

"Leave now while I still allow it." Came the gruff voice that belonged to no other then Thorin himself, who was standing above the large cluster of rocks and pointing an easy-to-dodge arrow at them.

"We bring tidings from King Beren of Shyarvan." Shayla shouted up.

"Lady Shayla?" A new voice said from above. Balin. Shayla smiled.

There was a long pause and then heavy footsteps descending could be heard on the other side of the stone wall.

"What do you want?" Thorin asked roughly through a small hole in the barrier.

Looking through the hole, Shayla spotted Thorin. He was worn and tired looking; he was dirty with bags under his eyes. It almost seemed that he had aged in the past few days of departing his company.

"King Beren of Shyarvan, son of Queen Tarlea the great, wishes for an alliance between the elves of Shyarvan and the Dwarfs of Erebor." Shayla stated formally.

"You just want to get your filthy hands on MY Gold." Thorin shouted defensively.

"We do not want any of your gold." Shayla replied calmly.

"EVERYONE wants my gold." He replied hotly.

In response Shayla simply pulled out the scroll that her father had given her and pushed it through the narrow hole in the wall. It sat there for a while before being snatched by someone on the other side of the wall. Shayla gave them a moment to read over it and leaned against the wall as her friends eyed her questionably, which she ignored. They had no idea what was on the parchment, but Shayla had been there when it had been written and remembered every word, silently she went over it again in her head.

'Thorin Oakenshield son of Thrain, King under the mountain.

I, King Beren of the Shyarvan elves write to you on this day, the second winter of this year.

My congratulations, Recently you and your company have reclaimed Erebor, the lonely mountain Northern Rhovanion and north of Dale, the Dwarven underground Realm once again belongs to the Dwarfs.

It has come to my attention that you will be in need of aid for the war we can all foresee. A treaty between the elves of Shyarvan and the Dwarfs of Erebor is what I offer. Should you choose to accept I offer my forces to you in the battle to reclaim your home once and for all.

In the future I foresee a treaty to prove useful long-term for both our realms. Trade will be welcome and encouraged between both our realms. Coal and metal may prove useful for my realm and the wine and skill at war of our realm may be of use to you.

As Shyarvan, we pride ourselves in earning of wealth and therefore request/ and will not accept any of the riches found in Erebor for that belonged to Thrain and now You, King Thorin and your people. Below are my conditions if such an alliance was formed.

-No Alliance between yourself and Mirkwood may be made before informing Shyarvan of you doing so.

-Aid in any war/conflict the other Realm may face

-Trade of weaponry is forbidden (Gifts are expendable)

Should these conditions be broken or murder of an Elf by Dwarf/ vis-verse, the treaty will be severed. Add any requests you wish, be aware, If you make any amends to the alliance I will read through it first before I agree to it. When my patrol returns, and should I choose to agree to your conditions, I and my people will ride to your aid first thing

Sincerely, King Beren of Shyarvan.'

"Seems Mirkwood has finally joined the party." Rayson stated, pulling Shayla from her thoughts and 20th time reciting the words in her head, as the Dwarfs discussed the alliance in privet behind the stone walls.

Sure enough in the distance stationioned around the lost city of Dale the golden armour, tinged with green, of Mirkwood glistened in the pale moon light, and from the fires of torches below.

"Do you think they have seen us" Fraya question the thought on Shayla's mind.

Rayson snorted and shrugged, "Doubt it, our metal doesn't shine in the moonlight." He said amused rather than irritated.

Fraya and Shayla looked down at their worn traveling cloths and purple cloaks wore by all Shyarvan elves. Rayson was the only one of the trio to be wearing warriors amour composed with a dark rich metal, so dark purple it was it could be easily mistaken for black, and with the purple cloak.

Shayla's brother and father would be wearing the same armour (with slight variations) but lighter in colour, so it could be easily seen as purple, as was the royal amour of their family. Shayla too would be wearing the same colours had she not just returned from her journey. And instead she was wearing her preferred fighting cloths of leggings, tunic and purple cloth with ankle high brown well-worn boots, much alike Fraya.

"Don't think that it really matters now anyway." Rayson was saying "If the Dwarfs agree, they'll see us soon enough."

"Ai, let's hope they do." Fraya added softly. The other two warriors nodded in agreement.

They waited in silence for at least an hour longer.

"We have come to a conclusion" the curt voice of Thorin boomed behind the cold stone.

A/N- #cliff-hanger. (: bit of a slow chapter sorry but had that important stuff that you needed to know, hope it was good anyway. Next chapter... What is Thorins conclusion? Yay Bilbo stars in the next chapter. Legolas fans, he will come again in a few chapters. And what are the kings true intentions you shall find out in the next chapter- "Alliance?"


	11. Alliance?

**Alliance?**

"We have come to a conclusion" the curt voice of Thorin boomed behind the cold stone.

The trio turned so that they were facing the small hole in the wall. The hole now held Shayla's scroll, which she retrieved but did it open.

"Our terms and conditions are as written." Was the short but restrained response to the small group.

When she released that was all the Dwarf wanted to say, Fraya spoke "That's it."

"Ai, I suggest that you leave now if you wish to make it back before dawn. I hope all shall go well. "

Thorin then bowed and disappeared from the view of the hole.

For not the first time that day, Shayla was speechless.

"That was…fast" Fraya was the first to comment

"Well to be honest it did take them a good 3 hours to decide." Rayson argued

"Tis still not that long."

"In the verge of battle, and to a mortal, it was a lifetime." Rayson concluded

"well then." Shayla regained her voice. "I guess we should head back." She said slowly.

The companions turned, still rather dumbfound, away from what was once the entrance and began their journey to the camp.

A scuffle from behind alerted Shayla and she turned, arrow notched and pointed at the infiltrator.

Said spy dropped what he was holding and gave a small yelp, holding his hands up in defence. When the small being recognised Shayla, he sighed a barely audible "Lady Shayla" and clutched his heart in relief.

"Bilbo?" Shayla asked, lowering her weapon.

"Shhh" was the frenzied response of the hobbit.

"A Hobbit?" Rayson's question was ignored by all.

"What in Eru's name are you doing Bilbo." Shayla continued in a hushed voice.

Bilbo picked up what he had dropped and looked around anxiously, making sure no one was around and constantly turning. He pulled Shayla more into the shadows of the rocky mountain.

"Bilbo?" Shayla tried again.

"Its Thorin" Bilbo said rushed and silently. "The gold its…." He trailed off. "He's got Dragon sickness Shayla. He's not… Him. He's not in his right mind." He paused to regain himself. With surprising calmness he continued. "Do you know how much persuading it took from the company for him to even consider an alliance, he almost took Balin's head when he was the first to say it wise."

"Then why did he agree?" Shayla questioned.

"I don't know, he couldn't go against the whole company I suppose?" Bilbo sighed "He has these…moments, where its him again, the old him. I saw It once before, I was talking to him, about home."

"Then why-" Shayla cut herself short when a thought occurred to her. "Bilbo what are you doing out here?"

It was then that Shayla noticed what Bilbo had dropped. It was a Gem, no bigger than the palm of one's hand, it was clear, but with swirling colours of purples, blues, reds and more. Even to those, Such as King Beren, who never took interest in the beauties of gems, could not deny the fact that this gem was glorious. Like it was part of the mountain itself. The heart of the mountain. The Arkenstone.

"Thorin must have been pissed." Rayson said, but for once it held no amusement.

"Bilbo-" Shayla started

"Like I said, Thorin's not in his right mind, there are people he owes depts. to, promises that have been unkempt. The people of Laketown" Bilbo paused, it didn't take an elf to detect the sorrow on his face, "They deserve their share of the treasure, they need it."

Bilbo held the stone out to Shayla. "Take it."

In the corner of her eye Shayla noticed Fraya shaking her head. They both agreed on this one.

"Bilbo I cant-" She started softly

"I trust you to find a way to right Thorin's wrongs, someone must." Bilbo stated

"Its not that easy Bilbo."

"Nothing ever is Shayla." He pushed

"Bilbo, I don't think you understand. We may have made an alliance with the dwarfs of Erebor. This, its not something that happens lightly, nor does it occur often. We can't afford not to have allies, not now when the shadow grows. I understand how big this is to you, but this, this possibility of an alliance? This is bigger."

"It could be the stop to a war." Bilbo argued, arm still outstretched, eyebrows furring in confusion, not understanding Shayla's reasoning.

"I know." Shayla sighed the whisper

"I can't let Thorin have it, it'll only make things worse." Bilbo said in defeat.

It was silence that followed, so loud in the empty expanse of land. The bird had still not returned, their absence had not gone unnoticed.

" Take the stone to Dale. Maybe if the men of Laketown had it, they could use it as leverage to Thorin, it may bring him back to his senses." Shayla finally suggested.

Shayla watched as Bilbo considered this and saw a plan forming on his features.

"Yes, yes I'll do that." He closed his hand around the stone. "Yes" he said again already lost in thought. "I must go." He said in a hurry as he turned. He stopped however mid-turn. "Thank you Shayla." He said with a smile.

"For what?" Shayla asked.

"I don't know. Just… thank you."

Shayla smiled curiously at the small being who returned the gesture.

"I must go" Bilbo stated as he began to hurry of.

"stick to the path." Shayla called lightly to the hobbit. "And for Eru's sake Bilbo be careful."

In response he held a thumb up above his head without turning around.

"Not even going to ask" Rayson said as the group turned and began their late journey back.

"Was that really the wisest decision?" Fraya asked softly and genuinely.

"Today has been filled with wise decisions, thought I might as well add mine to the list." Shayla replied with a smirk, earning a light punch from Fraya causing the group to laugh. It would be a long time before they would laugh again.

Xxxxx

Despite their delays, the trio managed to make it back just as the first rays of sun hit the grassy land. Shayla still had not read the scroll, it was the right of the king to see it first.

Rayson and Fraya stayed with Shayla as they went in search of the king, both curious of what had been written. Guards had alerted the king of their return and joined the small group halfway through the camp.

The trio bowed and Shayla handed the king the scroll wordlessly. Finwe was beside the king and Fraya and Rayson slightly behind Shayla. Other elves were on patrol, scouting, on guard duty or checking their weapons, all giving the king his privacy.

Without showing haste, the king slowly unrolled the scroll and read it to himself In his head, eyes scanning the page. He read it three times as the group waited patiently for the news.

"Our terms have been met." The king said gradually, "Their conditions are as follows" he gave a deliberate pause "Stealing of the riches in Erebor is forbidden"

I was a strange condition as stealing would go without saying as being illegal, it made Shayla grimace as she remembered Bilbo's words. Dragon sickness.

"Land cannot be traded only bought or gifted. "Another pause by the king. "And finally, The illegality of killing a dwarf by an elf (vis/versa) stretches beyond just the Dwarfs of Erebor, but all Dwarfs, Unless the killing is justified. These are his conditions and if they are broken the alliance shall be severed.

As alliances go, Shayla was sure that these conditions were justable, and there was nothing to strenuous. It just seemed like general agreements, apart from the killing of Dwarfs part. However even this condition was not demanding, as Shyarvan elves only kill shadowed creatures anyway, rarely does the need for killing a human, dwarf or another elf arise, and those deaths are not taken lightly, by any party involved.

The King had wanted an Alliance with the Dwarfs of Erebor, and when the king has his heart set upon something, the kings gets it.

"Finwe ready the horses and gather the Warriors." The crown prince nodded and ran off. "Rayson, take the alliance to the council."

the council was a group of 10 elves, nobles including the Stewart, captain of the Guards and other important elves, that were in place to go over every decision made by the king. If the vote of the council went against the king, the matter would be taken to the high court, where the matter would be resolved by all elves of Shyarvan. That had never happened, and Shayla knew that today it would not happen either.

The king, it appeared also knew this as he had already sent Finwe for the warriors.

Rayson bowed taking the scroll and disappeared, Fraya followed after him.

Shayla too went to find her brother but the king stopped her.

"Shay you should know." He started with the formal voice of a king. "That I intend to give orders to fight against the orcs and shadowed creatures….. as well as Mirkwood."

Shayla stood their stunned, had she heard right? Surly not.

"Come again?" She said in a less formal voice then her father.

Calmly the king repeated "The Shayven elves will fight against Mirkwood."

Shayla stood there, open amazement on her face. "Why" was all she managed to gasp out.

"They intend to fight against the Dwarfs, it is our duty to protect the Dwarfs from all Foes."

It finally all made sense to Shayla. The alliance was a ploy, an accessory to Beren's true goal. Shayla couldn't believe it, her father was looking for a reason to attack Mirkwood, and Shayla had helped him find one. Rage boiled within Shayla. Rage at herself, Rage at the King, rage at anyone and everyone. For so long she had tried to find a peace with Mirkwood, to bring the Realms together but she had done the opposite. She wanted to scream and lash out and cry all at once. But just stood there steadily.

When she thought she could speak quietly she stated "You can't do this."

"I can and I will." The king now had a hint of anger in his voice.

"There is a bigger threat, there will be no time to attack Mirkwood as well. You're going to get your people killed." Shayla stated, some nearby elves had stopped and were staring at the two. The king seemed not to notice.

"You are young and Naive, you do not see the pain Mirkwood has caused our realm, the losses we have endured." He replied hotly.

"And you are an old man and a fool if you cannot see the pain _you_ will cause when many more lives are killed as a result of fighting Mirkwood!" Shayla replied with equal hostility

"I have no attention of any of my people dyeing today!"

"No one does! But that will not change the fact that this is war elves will die, and if it's not you then it's the elf next to you!" Shayla said angrily "And it sucks but it's the truth. Do you want even more Shayvens to die from a pointless attack on Mirkwood." She ended quietly.

The king noticed the small group around them "leave us!" the elves dispersed in different directions.

King Beren sighed, "Shay" he started softly putting a hand on her shoulder. "What I do, everything, I do for the good of the Kingdom. I understand that you wish for a peace with Mirkwood, but it's too big to just sit around and wait for it to happen when we know it will not. I know you've been trying to find a way to make it happen and as king, I want you to stop. Sometimes the best thing you can do is nothing….."

Shayla didn't believe a word he was saying and stopped listening. There was no changing his mind, It was a war he had wanted, and that is what he would get. He was to blinded by revenge to see the real threat.

"_He's not in his right mind" _Bilbo words echoed in her head. Shayla cringed. Like dragon sickness, Beren was blinded, but not by gold.

"… and so" the king was saying "that is why I want you to announce to our people who we will fight and give them the hope of the alliance. By saying it, maybe you too will come to realise _all _threats we face." with that, the king turned and left Shayla standing there dumbstruck.

It was like torture, Shayla had to tell her people to fight Mirkwood by order of the king, and there was not a damn thing she could do about it. She kicked a tuff of dirt on the ground in her anger.

A/N.. things speed up in the next chapter.. like a lot, so don't worry. Anyway please review (:. in the next chapter... Can Shayla fix this, Mirkwood reaction to seeing an army Shayvens after so long. the WAR finally... all in next chapter-"Shatter" chow


	12. Shatter

**Shatter**

The Shayven troop was running behind scandal. Though the council agreed to the alliance in a matter of minutes it took a few hours to find them all and gather them in one place to converse the matter. Finwe had been running about trying to organise the 6500 warriors and make sure all the captains had their patrols ready for the battle, so naturally it took a while for him to join the council.

By mid-morning had the group marching towards Erebor. Few elves had horses including the king and Finwe and various captains and certain patrols. Apart from that, the rest marched on foot. Unlike other armies when the Shayven warriors marched, they marched silently, their armour designed to keep the advantage of stealth. It was times like these that Shayla wished she had taken up Finwe's offer of having armour, but that would mean a warrior would have to go without, and Shayla could not do that.

Standing in front of Fraya and Rayson and beside her brother, Shayla thought she was going to be sick. It was a feeling she had not felt in a very long time. Everything that she had worked so hard to try to resolve, the choices, the arguments everything to form an alliance with Mirkwood was about to Shatter before her.

The feeling had not disappeared in the past hours of their journey. They were getting closer to Erebor with every step. The journey had gone in a fast frenzy of a blur. She remembered her father announcing the alliance with the Dwarfs, and the puzzled faces turn to desperate happiness at the prospect of an alliance with anyone against the growing shadow.

The journey itself was a quiet and short one and all the while Shayla racked her brain of anything she could do to dissuade the king of attacking Mirkwood. But time and time again nothing came. She then thought of ways to warn Mirkwood, but abandoned that idea as it would only result In their advantage and even more Shayvens to die. Lastly she thought up a plan to persuade the Shayven not to attack Mirkwood, but they wouldn't go against the king's orders, so that plan too was restrained.

That was when Shayla started to wonder how the Shayven warriors would react when she gave them the news that they would have to fight the elves of Mirkwood. Most likely most would keep up the hard emotionless face and obey the kings' orders, some will look around in shock, some would be happy at the proposal but most of all they would grief for the elven lives they would take, Mirkwood or not it still hurt. But the bottom line was everyone had those they had to answer to, to obey.

Finally the large group arrived on a hill top over-looking those below. It was now that Shayla noticed that the mountain was in a valley, They were standing on the western hillside and the eastern hills were empty.

Below them A large army, around 10,000 strong Mirkwood warriors stood in perfect lines, Men of Laketown dotted around. On their right was a much smaller group of Dwarfs, Shayla did not know where they were from. Mirkwood was now facing them, and Thorin and his company still stood upon the mountains entrance.

No one had noticed their stealthy approach, as they watched those below them.

A soft booming of marching was heard, but it was not from those below, which could only mean one thing. Orcs. It was as was expected. The king turned around and motioned for Shayla to speak to their people.

It was then that the words of Gandalf echoed in Shayla's mind. "True Courage is not knowing when to take a life, but when to spare one." Shayla knew what it was she had to do, and it just made her feel sicker.

Shayla spoke to the Shayven warriors in a loud voice, but not to loud to be overheard by those below them.

"warriors of Shyarvan" She began in a steady voice. "An alliance was formed between our realm and the Realm of Erebor." She paused and looked over the hard faces of the group. "Today, we fight for the Dwarfs, and their home. They came to us in this time of need, asking us for aid, for us to fight beside them. And fight we shall, against the shadow that is ever growing and…" Shayla looked at the king, he nodded, Shayla knew he wanted her to say 'and Mirkwood'

Shayla took a deep breath. Shayla was known for having bad plans, and this she knew was a bad plan, which means that others would think it a horrendous plan. It was going against her father, against her king, but it had to be done.

She continued "And… Only the shadow we shall fight."

Quickly she nodded to the elf holding the horn that blew hard on it. Whatever Rage the king was about to burst out was overpowered by the battle horn. It was too late for him to say anything, not now when the horn had blown, even Beren, the king, could do nothing, but have his face turn red with rage. He glared at Shayla and was about to burst, despite himself, but he did not. Not when every warrior was watching him, so he turned forward, away from his people, the veins pooping out of his head in controlled rage.

Shayla saw Finwe in the corner of her eye, he looked confused as if he knew that Shayla was not supposed to say that, but he just nodded silently, a way of saying he will stand beside her.

Below the heads of all turned to face the Shayven warriors. The second Horn rang out loud and clear. No one from below spoke. If Shayla could see the expressions on the faces of those below she would have seen that the men of laketown had no idea who had arrived ,the army of Dwarfs just looked confused and Mirkwood had so many emotions swirling their features in the end they just looked bemused.

It was silent until a single roar of excitement erupted from one of Thorin's company, soon their whole company was shouting in delight, which in turn made the Dwarf army realise they were allies and they to roared in happiness Whilst Mirkwood just stood there.

In the midst of all the excitement Finwe noticed a large group of Orcs approaching. It was massive double the size of their company at least. Those below could not yet see the threat.

"Archers" he yelled loudly in Shayven

everyone pulled arrows from their quivers and stood sideways in balance and in unison.

"Draw!" He continued, in unison everyone obeyed.

Mirkwood now turned to the new threat and they too drew their arrows, thinking the Shayven arrows were intended for them.

Ignoring this Finwe looked over at the orcs, timing it to perfection.

"Release!" Thousands of arrow soared over the valley above the heads of Mirkwood, who watched in confused silence.

The first wave of Orc body's tumbled down the hillside as an orc horn bellowed through the air. The Dwarfs yelled a battle cry and ran towards the approaching orcs as Mirkwood just stood there.

"_To battle!"_ Finwe yelled in Shayven raising his sword.

"_To battle!"_ the thousands behind him repeated.

The king urged his horse forwards, a signal for others, and the Shayven army raced down the western hillside.


	13. In a raging war

**In A Raging War**

Shayla barely remembered the race down the hillside, the roar of the orcs, the thumping of the horse hooves or even when the armies dispersed in different direction to attack the oncoming shadowed army.

Looking back on this day, the first thing that Shayla would remember was the sound of sword clanging against sword and arrows whistling through the air, then her own bow would release an arrow that would soar through the sky and embed itself in to an orc.

After shooting about ten arrows it soon became too close to use a bow and Shayla had to switch to her sword.

During the first blows, Shayla concentrated on her defense and let her muscles settle into the rhythm of swordplay. In past years Shayla practiced with a sword far less then she had with the bow, focusing her skill on the art of archery, this however did not mean she was in a disadvantage. Unlike the bow, Shayla found the sword less elegant and smooth, it was hard to explain, but in short they say that a warriors sword feels like it is an extension of the arm, Shayla didn't feel this.

Shayla's quick movement to dodge her orpiment annoyed the dim-witted orc and soon it lost its temper and his simmering anger towards the elf now boiled into rage. The orc charged forward with a roar, and Shayla stepped easily aside and thrust her sword into the back of the creature's neck.

Shayla smirked as she remembered something that Fraya had once said 'Anger is useful up to a certain point, it is like a spark. After that it becomes rage, and rage will make you carless, it is like a wildfire, out of control and useless'

Another orc ran towards her, when the orc slashed its sword in a backhanded blow, Shayla thrust her blade vertically and caught it before it cut her in half. Still in this position, Shayla noticed another orc running towards her and she pulled out her dagger. Their weapons caught each other high in the air but not before a shallow cut form on her right forearm.

Without wasting time Shayla kicked the second orc in the stomach causing him to stumble back. She used her now free dagger to stab the first orc in the neck, then used her sword to finish the life of the second orc who was returning to its feet.

Shayla didn't have time to recover as three more orcs approached her. They stood around her and began to circle. Shayla tightened her grip on both her sword and dagger, trying to map out the orcs strategies.

From either side, two orcs raced towards her. The one on Shayla's left was closer and pulled back his sword arm. Shayla could have easily defended it but had another plan in mind. As the orc swiped out, Shayla ducked, the sword connected with the other orc and sliced its head clean off.

Shayla jabbed the Orc in its gut, stood up and threw her dagger at the third orc before it even had the chance to move. Another wave of orcs approached her and Shayla continued to cut them down, she continued to fight for what felt like hours but was really just a few minutes.

Shayla heard an orc run towards her from behind, she turned in the creature ran straight into Shayla's sword. She stumbled back a few steps, then the orc crumbled to the ground. Another orc was running towards her and she quickly bent to retrieve her sword but it wouldn't come out. It was jammed between the creatures armor.

The orc as approaching rapidly and Shayla struggled to free her weapon. In her panic she gripped the sword with both hands and stood against the orc body pushing off with her feet and tugging jaggedly. The sword finally came free and the momentum caused Shayla to fall to the ground as the orcs raised its sword above its head.

However an arrow ended the shadowed creatures life and it crumpled to the ground. Shayla got up and saw her savior. It was a Mirkwood warrior and he nodded to Shayla, who returned a nod of thanks.

The two then began fighting side by side. They ought together quite well. Shayla would duck and attack an orc that was close to them as the Mirkwood warrior would shoot and arrow past Shayla and get the orcs further away.

Shayla was vaguely aware of more elves joining them, some Mirkwood, some Shayven even some Dwarfs fought beside them. They all worked together to kill the many waves of orcs that never seemed to end.

After many long minutes of fighting, Shayla looked around the open space that had become a battlefield. All around similar groups were all fighting, most of the people of Laketown had returned to Dale to protect loved ones.

Shayla saw her brother fighting off some orcs easily next to a stout axe wielding dwarf, she couldn't find her father, but knew he would be fine and surrounded by Shayven guards. She was looking for Fraya and Rayson.

But it was prince Legolas that she spied first. He was fighting a path towards the mountain terrain to the east and Shayla noticed an orc running towards him from behind with a sword outstretched.

Shayla took her bow and notched an arrow and aimed, out of the corner of her eye she saw Rayson and an orc archer with its aim on him.

Shayla's heart stopped and she paused. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, the sound disappeared from around her and all she could hear was the beating of her heart.

'I can save them both' but even as she thought it she didn't know how much truth was behind the words.

Her bow was already aimed, so she released it. Without waiting to see if she had hit her mark, Shayla turned and watched her arrow soar with lightning speed towards the orc archer aiming at Rayson. But her arrow wasn't the only one that was realised.

As the orc toppled to the ground Shayla got a clear view of Rayson, She sucked in a breath, rigered and tense.

Rayson stood with an arrow shaft sticking out of his stomach, he looked up at Shayla It hurts even more when she looks into his eyes, because it doesn't hold that sparkle or personality it used to have. He falls to his knees in slow motion, but Shayla is already running towards him, She catches him before he falls backwards onto the cold hard ground, and lowers him gently.

Shayla watches as Rayson struggles to such in air and wheeze's in breathes, It feels like there's a whole weight on her heart, and she's just letting him slip away. With shaking hands Shayla tries desperately to find a place around the arrow to rest her hands in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

Tears are flowing freely from Shayla's eyes, and it is now that she chooses to feel sentimental, she remembers all the good and the bad the funny and the sad, it just makes her hurt even more. Shayla cries out desperately for a healer, time and time again, but over the raging battle of war, no one can hear.

A cold frail hand comes up and rests it lightly on Shayla's arm, slowly pulling it away from Rayson chest. It came as a surprise to realize the hand belonged to Rayson.

This turned the raging emotions inside of Shayla to anger. 'How dare he give up already, it can't be like this, it has to be fine.' Rayson opens his mouth in an attempt to say something, but Shayla wouldn't let him.

"Shhhh, it'll be alright, I'll fix this, and we'll go home and we will laugh back on this day." Shayla whispered with a smile, but there was no happiness in her face.

"Rayson?" the name was only whispered desolately. But it tore Shayla's heart when she heard the word Because it was Fraya who had said it, and she had seen the whole thing.

Even before Fraya was holding his hand, begging him to stay, she was crying. They watched the light slowly fade out of his eyes, his hand growing cold and stone like in Fraya's grasp.

"Fraya…" he sighed

"You promised!" she accused "You said it'd all work out fine in the end. You lied to me" she cried holding his hand tightly with one hand and trying desperately to stop the bleeding from where Shayla had left off.

Her anger turned to Shayla, "Don't just stand there, stop the bleeding! Please" she begged. Shayla just looked at her with grief filled eyes and misty tears, but it was Rayson who spoke, as he pulled Fraya's hands from his wound.

"And it did work out fine….." He began quietly, "when I came…..into this world….. without the shadow…. There was pe-peace by my side…. And now….. I am happy to leave the world… the same way… with peace by my side" He smiled and squeezed Fraya's hand.

"It's not fair" Fraya cried. "This is all your fault!" She turned to Shayla "Go!"

"Fray…" Rayson pleaded

"Go! Go!" she yelled louder.

Shayla stood, they needed their last moments to be together anyway. She looked at Rayson. She couldn't make the tears stop, and all her regrets about when she didn't see him, when she could have, kept jumping out at her making her feel guilty.

She could not comprehend that he was really going to die. Never again would she see him all happy and giggly, of drunk off his ass. Never again would he wink at Fraya when pretending to be pissed off at Shayla in-front of her, and Shayla would pretend not to see the silent conversations between himself and Fraya.

He'd never smile. Shayla could not comprehend that he wasn't still in there, and this wasn't just a sick joke. In her mind she imagined him waking up and yell at them for crying over him... It was the worst thing in the world. She wanted to apologize. 'I'm sorry'

Shayla opened her mouth but found she could no longer form words. Never had she even seen the faintest trace of any emotion like this in Fraya, and it scared her. It scared her because Fraya had just lost the first person she had ever really cared about, and it was Shayla's fault. Shayla just closed her mouth again and turned and left.

But she never left, she just stayed far out of earshot and protected the two lying helpless on the ground from orcs in the middle of the battle.

Xxxxx

Shayla killed orc after orc as Fraya sat oblivious to this next to Rayson. Even from a distance Shayla could see that his soul had finally left his body. His eyes are vacant of anything. That's the worst part, because you think someone not recognizing you is bad, try looking into a dead persons eyes. It's just nothing there, they'll never carry any frown, wink, blink, he won't hold anything, he's just like an empty shell. Un-alive, as if they were never alive, they were never real; know-one carried those eyes with them.

It was around about the time the orcs called for retreat that Fraya awoke from her stupor. He anger boiled inside her that any of these creatures could be allowed to live. She went off in a raging rampage, striking down orc after orc, it was if her will had a mind of its own. She no longer needed Shayla's assistance.

Shayla tried to keep close to Fraya but in the midst of the fleeing body's, she soon lost sight of her friend. The orcs ran straight past Shayla in their attempt to flee and she didn't attempt to stop them, she was tired and sore, mentally and physically. Not many orcs were left on the battlefield now, and most elves and dwarfs alike were searching for survivors. Shayla thought it wise to do the same and was about to begin her search.

"Shayla" The commanding voice stopped her. Only one voice Shayla knew held so much authority, and she didn't feel like hearing her father yell at her. But she knew the talk would have to come sooner or later. Shayla choose sooner.

"My King" She greeted almost sarcastically, she was anger at herself at the elves at the dwarfs at everyone.

But her father simply frowned. He knew that Rayson was dead, she didn't know how he knew he just did, it was one of the strange things that Shayla no longer bothered to asked her father 'how' about.

He put a hand on Shayla's shoulder. "shay" he stated calmly.

Shayla looked away. Why was he being so nice? She didn't deserve it, at this point she would rather have him yell and scream at her then have his pity.

At his daughters repulse, Beren let his hand drop to his side.

"I know you grieve my daughter," he said calmly in their native language. Shayla's brow furrowed in annoyance. "Look at me Shay" he asked. Slowly Shayla turned her head towards her father.

He sighed and looked around at the bodies of dwarfs and elves, His and Mirkwood alike. "What did you expect to gain from this?" instead of anger and blame he asked in clear confusion.

"You know what I wanted." Shayla whispered slightly. She knew that he knew that she wanted to have a peace form as a result of this war.

The king sighed again. "Ai, I do. Despite me telling you time and time again you must stop. Sometimes you cannot fix the past, no matter how much you try and even if you do, parts of it remain, like tiny fragments of war." He paused. "You disobeyed a direct order from your king." Shayla knew what was coming.

"You put the lives of yourself and countless others in danger." He continued "However you did help form an alliance that will serve in years to come. But despite this, it doesn't discard the fact that you attention disobeyed your king."

Shayla knew this and she knew that she couldn't go back to Shyarvan for a long time.

With more force in him this time and continued, "As King Beren and the power that has been invested in me by the queen before me and the king before her. It is my duty to deal with treason." He sighed no longer wanting to continue formally a strange thing for him. "Shayla, until you get over this senseless desire to form bonds with those we cannot, and learn respect and responsibility towards your duty as princess, you are unwelcome in the halls of the Shayven."

"So I'm banished?" Shayla tried to clarify.

The king sighed, "It is not easy but with a heavy heart, it is my duty-"

Shayla scoffed, "It's not your duty, and you just do not WANT to form an alliance with Mirkwood. You grieve for something that it is not your place to grieve for. You do not want to SEEM weak in front of the 'enemy' to try to find peace!"

To Shayla's amazement the king showed no anger only tiredness. "Please I do not wish to part on unpleasant terms." He said steadily.

Shayla sighed, neither did she, she was just angry and sad and….angry. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

They stayed like that for a long time. Shayla looked around at the bodies that littered the floor and felt that she could no longer be around any elf.

"Until our paths shall next meet, father." She said calmly and griped his shoulder.

He returned the gesture "Until then"

And that was it. Emotionlessly, that's how they parted. Shayla left in search for someone, it was about time she had a talk with Gandalf.


	14. The way

**The way**

Smoking a pipe and sitting next to a still hobbit on a cold battered step was how Shayla found Gandalf. She sat on the left, with the wizard in the middle and Bilbo on the other side. They sat in silence as Shayla looked down and upon the field were they had fought moment ago.

The blood-stained ground was hidden by the many lifeless bodies adorning it and the swords of fallen soldiers. In a way however the battle still ensued. Cries of pain and of victory were heard as people found their loved ones alive and healthy or dead and lifeless, until there was silence. The silence of submission: of defeat from the long ago scattered orcs and victory from the others. The silence of knowing that your best friend might be dead.

Most of the blood had dried and gone black now, there were so many bodies: orcs, elves, dwarfs and humans alike. The horrified expressions were now gone form there face's. They looked to be a sleep now. Shayla could have believed it if not for all of the blood. How can so much blood come from those bodies? The holes in their skin told of a messy end.

Through all the bodies Shayla somehow managed to spy a Mirkwood elf. It was the one that had fought beside her only hours ago. His corpse now lay with the others, upon the cruel ground. A single tear rolled down her cheek. This field had been scared today, by death and sorrow. Shayla looked at her feet no longer able to look at the bodies.

Shayla turned to Bilbo he was still looking forward; he opened his mouth to say something but closed it again.

"It's not fair Gandalf" Shayla said in the silence, both Gandalf and Bilbo looked at her.  
"What's not fair?" Gandalf asked.  
Shayla paused "Everything."  
Gandalf considered this but didn't agree or disagree, "It always get worse before it can get better. You should know this by now child." He said in the same calm voice he always used.

Silence retuned. For a long time they sat there, content in each other's company. It was Gandalf who was the first to speak.

"Its high time you return home, master Bilbo. Lady Shayla will you join us in the journey to the shire?" he asked.

Shayla nodded, "Ai, I would like that."

"Well then" Gandalf said with a smile. "Let us say our goodbyes and we shall meet back here"  
Shayla nodded as the two left to say their farewells to the dwarfs, there was no one Shayla really wanted to talk to she just wanted to leave, she didn't want to see her brother, but there was one person that she had to see.

She got up and walked back onto the stained grass. It didn't take long to find Fraya near to Rayson's body.

Shayla stopped a distance away, not sure what to do. When Fraya saw her she looked up, but the accusing gaze had left her eyes replace just by grief. She walked over silently and hugged Shayla, a hug that dragged out for a long time. When they did part neither knew what to say.

"I've been banished" Shayla said awkwardly and simply.  
Shock registered in Fraya's face, "The king banished you?"  
"More or less" she replied

Silence

"I never meant for any of this to happen, it was stupid, if I could go back-" Shayla was cut off by Fraya.  
"I know, I'm sorry for blaming you it was wrong and-"  
"you had all the right it is true it is my fault"

"No!" Fraya said firmly. "It happened and you were there and it sucked, for all of us, but it wasn't your fault, it was out of your control."

Shayla was now annoyed why was she defending her? After everything that she did.  
"I should have done something"  
"You did what you could" Fraya replied  
"I could have done more" Shayla whispered.

"No shay you couldn't have, we're immortal not perfect. I know that you never would have wanted for Rayson to die, and you would do all you could, and he knew that to."

Silence

Shayla noticed a silver chain around Fraya's neck that hadn't been there before. Fraya noticed Shayla staring at the necklace and she pulled on the chain. A silver ring fell down the length of the chain. It had a purple gem on top of it with two silver rings enclosing it.

"We were going to get married, he was going to propose after the war." She smiled "He said that 'This whole war looks really shit, but you're the least shit thing I can see.' I don't think he meant it to come out like that"  
"Romantic as ever" Shayla said.

They both laughed lightly. It was good, he would have wanted it to be like this.  
"I'm going to travel with Gandalf to the shire, I might help the people of dale after that, I'm not altogether sure of what I'll do."

Fraya nodded solemnly.  
"You can come with, I you want to." Shayla asked lightly.

Silence

After a while Fraya spoke "I love you Shay, you're like a sister to me. I would never blame you for what happened, But when I see you it reminds me of him, it's just one of those things that really suck in life. I just need a break, not from you but everyone, I need to find my way again."

Shayla understood, really she did, and this would be best as it would lessen the chance of Fraya fading. But it still hurt that she would have to continue her journey alone. "I wish you wouldn't have to grieve alone." Shayla said sorrowfully.  
"And if it were up to you, you wouldn't let me." Fraya replied with a smirk.

"I should probably go" Shayla said thinking of Gandalf and Bilbo waiting for her.  
They gripped shoulders and Fraya pulled it into a hug.  
"You take care of yourself, you hear?" Shayla asked  
"You're just worried what you would do without me." Fraya replied.  
"An awful lot." Shayla smirked.

Shayla then turned and began to leave, after a few steps Fraya called out to her. "Shayla" Shayla turned around to face her friend, "You and me, were family you know? No matter what happens on your journey, if its war that it would come to, I will stand beside you. No matter what. I promise you that, and don't you let me forget it."

Shayla smiled. She knew that Fraya knew she wouldn't give up that soon in finding peace with Mirkwood that easily. She nodded her head in thanks and left her best friend, it would be a long time until they next met.

Shayla met Gandalf and Bilbo where they said they would be. In silence they smiled at each other and started their long journey towards the shire. Each lost in their own thoughts.


	15. Jorneys end

**Journeys end**

The journey back to the shire was a silent one, no one spoke much. They encountered no orcs on their journey back, but they could still sense the shadow. However the journey was a peaceful as one could ask for and within days they trio found them on the edge of the shire.

"Ahh the borders of the shire, it is here I must leave you." Gandalf said

"That's a shame" Bilbo said causing Shayla to smile.

"I quite liked having a wizard and elf around, seems they give good luck" he finished with smile of his own.

"You don't really suppose do you that all your adventures and escapes came by mere luck. Magic rings should not be used lightly Bilbo, Don't take me for a fool I know you found one." Gandalf said

"No, no-" Bilbo tried to say but Gandalf just continued

"In the goblin tunnels, and I kept my eye on you ever sense." He finished smiling

Bilbo smiled again. "well thank goodness"

Shayla was shocked for words

"farewell Gandalf, Shayla" he said shaking their hands.

"Farewell" they two replied

Bilbo the turned and walked away but stopped. "You needn't worry about that ring; it fell out of my pocket during the battle."

Shayla saw that Gandalf didn't believe a word of it. "You're a very fine person Mr Baggins, and I'm very fond of you." Gandalf replied "But you're only quite a little fellow, in a wide world of tall."

And with that they departed. When Gandalf got onto his horse, Shayla stood beside him, stroking the horse's mussel.

"Why did you let him keep it?" Shayla asked

"Because dear Shayla, it is better in the hands of a hobbit then one who truly knows how to use it."

Shayla nodded.

"I would offer for you to accompany me, but I do not think it wise." Gandalf said, Shayla looked up at him. "I am traveling to Mirkwood, the Queen has given birth to a son, they named him Kai."

Shayla nodded in understanding, and en fell deep into thought.

"What is it that you want?" Gandalf asked. The question struck Shayla us odd, but she answered it ever the less.

"I want to go back to the start." Shayla said quietly, "And never agree to take the message to the dwarfs."

Gandalf nodded "Hmmm yes, but it is the small things that change the outcome. Say you never delivered the massage, the dwarfs would be captured, maybe still would be. They would have waited for me on the mountain, they tighten have gotten to the entrance in time. Smaug may still be alive and killing the men of laketown. An alliance between the Shayven and the Dwarfs of Erebor would never have happened."

Shayla raised an eyebrow "You knew this?"

"I was never certain" He said with a smile "Even the smallest thing can change the course of the future."

It was a smile that Shayla had come to know means that he was hiding something form her. The thought came that maybe he had done all this in an attempt to help Shayla form an alliance with Mirkwood, he had always been fond of the idea. However Shayla merely shook the thought from her head and returned the smile.

Shayla laughed at the wizard. "farewell Gandalf, and safe journeys"

"Farewell my lady, until next we met" he replied happily.

Gandalf turned and rode away "Only time can heal" he whispered to himself aware that Shayla's elven ears could pick up the words. Watching the Wizard gallop away, Shayla could not make sense of the words he had spoken. Maybe she would go discus it over tea with Bilbo. She did just that.

The end.

A/N so this is the end of my story. sorry if t was really bad but it was my first fanfiction, we all started somewhere right? In a way I kind of just did this story because I have a good plot idea for another one so this was kind of a percale so that the next one makes sense. Does that make sense?

Anyway I hope the next one is like a lot better its going to be about Kai (legolas' brother) and he gets kidnapped by men and Shayla saves him (he's like seven or something) and its about their journey together to get him home and the obstacles they encounter and stuff. because Shayla has changed a bit and kind of mean and this little boy helps her get back on the road again. Umm yea maybe just wait for the summary

thanks for reading chow.

Disclaimer- I own no hobbit or lord of the rings character, part of the dialogue is also not mine (The parting of Gandalf and Bilbo.)  
Thanks again for reading :)


End file.
